Discovering the Real World
by Lady Discord
Summary: A sequel to the Daredevil movie. What happens after Bullseye survives the final fight with Daredevil and soon afterwards returns to the Kingpin as his top assassin.
1. The encounter

NOTE: I must warn you that you may come across some characters that you already know from other movies but trust me, they're not the same. The thing is I like to put all my favorite characters (from different movies or TV shows) in my personal stories. But like I said before, they are not exactly the same characters. I just borrow their names, appearance, sometimes some of their features, and create totally new characters. However, the characters I borrowed from Daredevil are just like they appeared in the movie. I didn't and also will not modify them in any way. Since Bullseye's birth name is a mystery to all I decided to name him after the actor who portrayed him in the Daredevil movie (Colin James Farrell) because I thought that this name suited him. If there was something you didn't like please post a review and tell me what bothered you and why and I'll see what I can do about it. Also, I'm opened for suggestions. If anyone wishes to give me any ideas on how to continue (or modify) the story please send me an e-mail. Oh, there is one more thing: I am not a native English speaker so please excuse any mistakes you may come across and if you want, feel free to e- mail me and tell me about the mistakes I've made or write a review.  
  
PART 1: "The encounter"  
  
"My hands.You took away my hands. Have mercy!"  
  
But Daredevil couldn't have mercy for such a bloodthirsty assassin. Furiously he grabbed and threw him through the big stained-glass window. As he was falling with great speed to the ground, Bullseye realized that this was the end for him and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The only thing that crossed his mind was the image of a young woman he had seen the previous day.  
  
*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
  
As he was speeding on a stolen motorcycle to the place he was to kill Nicholas Natchios his path was suddenly cut by a woman on a black motorcycle, dressed in a black leather suit. She had black long hair tied at the back in a ponytail, with the tips dyed red; and although a pair of dark sunglasses was covering her eyes, he had the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.  
  
When she suddenly appeared in front of him from a side alley the two almost crashed. Bullseye managed to stop but the woman fell with the motorcycle on her right side. However, she got up in an instant and looked at Bullseye with a faint smile on her lips, after which she rushed off like nothing had happened, at a speed higher than that of any normal motorcycle.  
  
*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
  
As he was helplessly falling, his body suddenly turned in mid air and he was now facing down. He saw the ground and a car coming and he knew that inevitably he would smash into it and die but then something very strange happened: he felt a hand touching his left shoulder.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell to the ground. To his surprise he was still conscious and didn't feel any pain. In fact, it seemed like he had fallen to the ground from a height bellow six feet than from the top of a tall building.  
  
He quickly opened his eyes and discovered that he was on the roof of an ordinary building. He noticed a person standing next to him, to his right. He raised his head to see who it was. To his surprise it was the woman he almost crashed into the previous day. She was dressed the same and looked the same; same cold expression on her face.  
  
All this was very confusing to Bullseye.  
  
"Did I die?" he asked her.  
  
"Get up and stop asking stupid questions." She responded, turning to leave. "You have made enough a fool of yourself for one day."  
  
Bullseye stood up. Now he was more confused than ever.  
  
"Wait! How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here." She told him as she was slowly walking away.  
  
"How?"  
  
The woman stopped and turned to Bullseye.  
  
Her body vaporized into a black fog that, in less than a second appeared in front of him, making her appear as well. Practically she teleported herself from the edge of the roof -where she had been standing- to a place very close to Bullseye.  
  
Although he was a man who didn't know the word fear, this event shocked him and he took a few steps back when the woman suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Just like that."  
  
"What are you?" He asked confused.  
  
"I am .. like you say .. magic." she said taking a step towards him and partially removing her glasses. She starred into his eyes as her big black eyes changed for an instant in the yellow glowing eyes of a feline, a thing that shocked him even more.  
  
She put back her glasses and turned to leave.  
  
"Why did you save me? Who are you?"  
  
The woman stopped.  
  
"You know, I never imagined you were the type of guy who takes things literally, Colin." she said and then turned to him with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Ho .." he wanted to ask her how she knew his real name but she interrupted him, continuing her idea.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but ten years ago, when I told you should tattoo a target on your forehead and call yourself Bullseye .. I was kidding."  
  
Bullseye stood silent and confused for a while but then a smile of joy and surprise appeared on his face.  
  
"Lara?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
The two old friends hugged each other.  
  
After all, they haven't seen one another for almost ten years and each had played an important role in the other's life. Lara met Colin when she was twenty-one. Back then he was just a seventeen-year-old boy who abandoned a promising career in baseball to join the army; but he was not too prepared for it. So, she taught him how to fight while he shared with her his almost inhuman ability of turning the most insignificant object into a lethal weapon. Unfortunately they didn't spend more than a year together due to different circumstances that forced them to take separate paths.  
  
"Don't get too excited about the hug. I'm still very mad on you for screwing up things today."  
  
"What .."  
  
"We will talk later about that. Come now."  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
"What? Do you want to wait for those wounds to heal all by themselves?" she said referring to his wounded hands. "I will tell you everything in the car. Let's go!" 


	2. Daredevil interferes

PART 2: "Daredevil interferes"  
  
After throwing Bullseye through the big stained-glass window of the church, Daredevil stood up and waited to hear the sound of the assassin's body smashing onto the ground. But to his surprise there was no crash. He looked down confused although he couldn't see anything.  
  
However, he didn't pay too much attention to this incident. If Bullseye somehow managed to escape he would find and kill him. Of that he was certain. But now he had more important business to take care of. Out of too much self-confidence, Bullseye foolishly revealed the true identity of New York's Kingpin of crime and now Daredevil knew who really was to blame for Elektra's death.  
  
Meanwhile, in Wilson Fisk's office, the Kingpin of crime was standing in front of the glass wall behind his desk, which showed a perfect view of almost the whole city. He had a serious expression on his face as if he knew that something had gone wrong. When he heard the door of his office opening he knew beforehand who it was and what news he was bringing.  
  
"Bullseye failed."  
  
".. In a way, sir." Said his right-hand man, Wesley, who was himself a little confused by the news he came to bring Fisk.  
  
Fisk turned to Wesley, also confused by the explanation.  
  
"What do you mean .. ?"  
  
"Bullseye and Daredevil fought in a church; unfortunately, Daredevil managed to overcome Bullseye and throw him from the church's spire but Bullseye .. never hit the ground. He just vanished into thin air."  
  
Fisk was indeed puzzled by the explanation but he didn't show it and kept his calm as always.  
  
"Whether Bullseye survived or not, the devil will still come after me." He said turning again to face the windows. "Send the security men home."  
  
"But sir .. "  
  
"Wesley, I grew up in the Bronx. This is something you would not understand."  
  
Wesley did as told while Fisk remained in his office preparing for his encounter with Daredevil. Soon afterwards, the man without fear was in the Kingpin's office and the two engaged in a fight that ended with Daredevil's victory over the man who was responsible for the death of the two persons he ever loved: his father and Elektra. Nevertheless, Daredevil chose to spear Fisk's life, proving that he is not the bad guy; but this is a thing he will live to regret. Daredevil left Fisk's office and a while later the police came and arrested him as some people had begun suspecting that he was the so-called Kingpin of crime.  
  
In the meantime Lara got in her car with Bullseye and drove away. She didn't speak and just concentrated on the road but he was still confused about what had just happened and he couldn't keep silent.  
  
"So when're you gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?"  
  
He was a bit mad because she didn't seem to pay him too much attention but mostly because of the humiliating defeat he suffered that night.  
  
"Does it matter that much to you? Aren't you just glad to be alive?"  
  
"Hey, I've seen a lot of crazy shit in my life but I've never seen someone vanish .. Wait a second! I remember I was in a bar once and this crazy bitch comes to me and tries to bite me. I took a knife and stabbed her in the heart; she just vanished."  
  
Bullseye looked curiously at Lara; she kept her eyes on the road but a wide smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I see you are not totally unfamiliar to the subject."  
  
Bullseye didn't understand what she meant to say. He wanted to ask her something but just then her cell-phone rang.  
  
"Yes .. I knew this would happen. .. You know what to do."  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked noticing that the call made her a little nervous.  
  
"Daredevil sent Fisk to prison ... "  
  
"Daredevil!" said Bullseye clenching his fists furiously while streams of blood ran from his wounds.  
  
" .. but not for long."  
  
"How's that?" he asked intrigued.  
  
"I have arranged for him to be proved innocent and to be released."  
  
"You?" he asked with a mocking smile on his face.  
  
"Yes. You see, I am a very powerful and influent woman now ... and Fisk, well, I can say that in a way he works for me."  
  
Bullseye was stunned. He couldn't believe something like that.  
  
"Yeah right! You're a tough girl and all, baby but I don't see the Kingpin taking orders from anyone, especially from .. " Bullseye stopped.  
  
"What? A woman? Did you forget that I grew up from the earliest days of my life in a military compound, training to be the ideal soldier who can kill men, women and even children at command without having the slightest remorse? Or is this just your ego speaking?"  
  
"My ego?"  
  
"Yes. Come on, admit it, you just cannot stand the idea that you know most of your fighting techniques from me."  
  
Bullseye didn't respond; he turned his head and looked out the window. Lara smiled and didn't say anything either.  
  
"So, what's up with the Kingpin working for you?"  
  
"There is a lot to be said about that and we do not have time right now, but it is related to that woman who vanished when you stabbed her."  
  
"You knew her?"  
  
"No, but I know others like her."  
  
"You've got me totally confused here baby."  
  
"The whole matter is quite confusing for someone who has been blinded from the truth his whole life. But I will explain everything to you later."  
  
A couple of minutes later they were entering the garage of a big building.  
  
"So, what're we doing here?" Bullseye asked while stepping out of the car.  
  
"You will see. Come on."  
  
Bullseye followed her but at the same time he began laughing.  
  
" .. And what is it that you find so amusing?"  
  
"You know babe, you're probably the luckiest person in the world."  
  
"Really? And why is that?" she asked in a nonchalant way.  
  
" 'Cause you're the only one I wouldn't kill no matter what you say or do to me."  
  
"Do not flatter yourself. Even if we were not friends you would be a minor threat to me."  
  
"Don't underestimate me baby; I'm not a seventeen-year-old boy anymore."  
  
"Yes, I must admit that you have become quite a good assassin but .. "  
  
"Quite good? I'm the best there is." He interrupted her annoyed.  
  
"You think you're the best at what you do only until you meet a worthy opponent. And I believe you already have."  
  
"Did you really have to mention him?"  
  
"Daredevil must be mentioned because as soon as your wounds are healed I need you to eliminate him."  
  
"Ah, .. so you need me now!"  
  
"I have a very busy schedule thus I do not have time to deal with such minor problems. You do not see Fisk for example going to kill Daredevil on his own, do you? And anyway you would have probably gone after him sooner or later to take revenge."  
  
While they spoke Lara and Bullseye reached the elevator inside the building and went up to the last floor, where her apartment was. 


	3. The first discoveries

PART 3: "The first discoveries"  
  
"Wow! You live here all by yourself baby?" Bullseye exclaimed amazed, while entering Lara's enormous and richly decorated apartment.  
  
"Actually, this is quite small compared to my manor in England."  
  
Lara walked in and headed towards the stairs while Bullseye remained near the doorway following her with a look one usually gives a wealthy person who likes to brag about his belongings.  
  
"Wait for me in the living-room. I need to get some things in order to heal your wounds." She said while going up the stairs.  
  
"So you're a doctor now or what?" he said in a somehow mocking way while heading towards the living-room. Lara stopped on the stairs and turned to him.  
  
"I have told you, I am magic. Now go sit down and wait for me."  
  
Bullseye looked at her a bit annoyed but she just turned her head and left. He hated to be told what to do and he was the type of person who lost his temper quite easily. So much as disagreeing with him could cost a person his life. But things were different with Lara. She was probably the only friend he ever had and although he didn't like to admit it, he was grateful to her for instructing him to be what he is today. She respected her for this but he never liked to show it. However, she was well aware of this as the way he behaved around her was quite different from her usual self.  
  
Bullseye walked into the living-room; there were two twin sofas in front of a huge glass-door that led to the balcony. He slouched himself into one of the sofas and placed his feet on the glass coffee table in front. He held his palms up and looked furiously at the two wounds that still hurt, thinking at everything that happened that night.  
  
A couple of minutes later Lara came down the stairs, holding a syringe in one hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked preparing the syringe while approaching him.  
  
Bullseye took his feet from the table and looked at her curiously.  
  
"A syringe? That's it? Babe, in case you haven't noticed I have two f***ing holes in my palms." He said angrily.  
  
"I know that very well." She seemed to be a bit irked by his outburst. "And this little syringe is all that I need. Now take off your coat and do not ask me any more questions. Just trust me and I shall heal your wounds."  
  
While she spoke she prepared the syringe and without loosing time she just pierced a vein from her left wrist with the syringe's needle and filled it up with her blood.  
  
Bullseye had taken off his coat like she had told him to and was now looking curiously at her. He couldn't imagine what she had in mind but he had confidence in her. She seemed serious and sure of what she was doing and from his past experiences with her he knew that no matter how strange they seemed, her tactics always worked.  
  
"Give me your right arm." She told him after having finished filling up the syringe with her blood.  
  
She grabbed his arm and injected half of the blood from the syringe into his vein.  
  
"Now give me your other arm."  
  
She grabbed his left hand now and injected the rest of the blood into his other vein.  
  
"I think that should do it. I've inserted equal quantities of blood in both your veins so that it spreads faster. Do you fell anything yet?"  
  
"It's so strange. The wounds are the same as before but I don't feel pain anymore. It's like I didn't even have two huge holes in my palms."  
  
"Excellent. That means it is working faster than I imagined. If I am correct, your wounds should be completely healed in no more than ten minutes. Now I have to go and make a phone call."  
  
Lara turned, intending to leave but Bullseye leaped from the sofa and grabbed her upper arm with all his strength, although his palms were still pierced. He pulled her roughly, forcing her to sit down on the sofa beside him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere babe until you explain to me what the hell's going on. What, you're some sort of witch now?" Bullseye shouted furiously. For the first time in his life he was facing something he couldn't understand; he had the feeling he was loosing control and this made him mad.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to know?" she responded on a serious and irritated tone while snatching her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Well, first of all you never told me what happened back there on the roof. How did you vanish just like that and what was with the glowing eyes?"  
  
Lara sighed.  
  
"There are many things to be said concerning this matter but I will tell you the essential and I will do my best to make you understand. Now how should I start? ..... However strange and impossible it may sound, magic as we know it from books or from movies does exist. However, what I did back on the roof has nothing to do with sorcery. It can be very well explained from a scientific point of view. The thing is there are certain people in this world whose bodies have evolved more than those of other human beings and therefor they are capable of performing certain tasks that, at first, may seem ... impossible."  
  
"So you're telling me that there really are mutants like the ones in the movies out there?" he asked with a mocking smile on his face.  
  
"Movies are just fictional stories and many things are disturbingly exaggerated there but it is true that certain people are born with genetic mutations. But like I mentioned before this has nothing to do with the supernatural. The human body is capable of performing tremendous functions; the only problem is that not all people can use it at full capacity. There are some special genes that permit the human body to perform more complex tasks. However, at most people these special genes are .. blocked, sort of speak. Nowadays, the most common mistake people make is to believe that these so-called mutants are the result of some genetic experiments conducted by some mad scientists of the 21st century. Some even believe that this may be the result of human cloning but they are far from right. Such people possessing special abilities have existed since the early beginnings; and throughout history they've been considered either gifted by the gods or possessed by demons. In the Middle Ages many have been burnt on the stake, being accused of practicing witchcraft and worshiping the devil. Did you understand anything of what I said?"  
  
Lara suddenly interrupted her speech noticing Bullseye's expression; he was confused but he also had the amused look of a person who thought he just realized he had listened to the greatest lie of all times.  
  
Lara's speech had indeed been convincing but on the other hand he knew what a great liar she could be. Of course she offered him a complex explanation of the strange things he had witnessed but he just couldn't accept all of a sudden something like that.  
  
"Sorry babe but either you made up all this whole scientific bullshit or you're totally insane. I can't believe such a crap."  
  
"No? Then look at your hands."  
  
Bullseye looked down at the wounds in his palms but couldn't believe what he saw. If a couple of minutes before he had two large holes in his palms that he could clearly see through, now there were only two thin cuts. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but what shocked him the most was that the now small wounds in his palms instantly closed, leaving not even a mark. He began touching and turning his hands, looking amazed at them. He couldn't deny that he was happy to have his hands in perfect condition in such a short time but he was also furious. He took it almost as a failure on his part whenever he couldn't understand what was going on, especially if it involved him.  
  
"That's impossible. What did you do to me?"  
  
Lara looked a little upset at his almost violent reaction and at the anger in his eyes as if she had been expecting a totally different answer but then her expression suddenly changed. A smile appeared on her face as if she remembered a little detail she had omitted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I forgot that the appropriate answer in such a situation is not part of your vocabulary. I believe the answer you are looking for is ~ Thank You ~ .. baby." She answered ironically on a mocking tone. Still, she quickly changed her tone and continued. "Ok, so I must admit that all this is must be very confusing to you but if you would let me explain .. "  
  
"Explain what? That whole mutant shit? You're gonna tell me you turned me into a mutant now?"  
  
"Don't be stupid; mutants can't be made. That's something you're born with."  
  
"Then what the hell you did to me?"  
  
"My blood is not like that of a normal human being. It has the ability to heal in mere minutes any damage sustained by my body, no matter how severe they are. When I injected you, my blood mixed with yours thus your organism was capable of healing your wounds much faster."  
  
"If this is so, you're saying that from now on I'll heal as fast as I did now?"  
  
"For a short period of time, yes."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Imagine the blood I injected you with as a medicine. You use it several times but sooner or later you will exhaust the supply. When this occurs your body will again heal as slow as it always did. From now on, whenever you hurt yourself your organism will unwillingly use the blood I injected you with. My advice is to take care of yourself because some of my blood that now flows through your veins will come in handy if you ever catch any deadly diseases."  
  
"So you cannot catch any diseases?"  
  
"No! I cannot get ill, I cannot be killed; I am practically immortal. Well, let's not exaggerate too much."  
  
"But you were normal when I first met you."  
  
"My powers manifested later. They needed a little inpulse."  
  
"What kind of inpulse?"  
  
"I had to undergo a very complex operation. I had no choice; it was that or death."  
  
"So this is why you took off without saying a word back then?"  
  
"Yes. The Lin Kuei found me and forced me to return."  
  
"I must be going nuts saying this but hey, if you don't take a risk you can't win. So if you say that this is for real, tell me more about this whole mutants shit." 


	4. Memories

PART 4: "Memories"  
  
That night Bullseye surprised even himself. He usually got bored quite easily of something and could hardly control his impulsive temper but Lara somehow managed to captivate his attention and interest. Maybe because she was the only one he respected and trusted. The only thing certain was that Bullseye understood that Lara was indeed telling the truth. Her explanation was too complex and precise and beside, what reasons would she have to lie to him. Perhaps for the first time in his life he managed to control his temper and listen to her carefully and with interest for almost an hour.  
  
During this time she told him almost everything about her life after she had been forced to leave him and return to the Lin Kuei. She told him how the Lin Kuei laced her whole skeleton with molecules of adamantium rendering her bones virtually indestructible, during a complex and painful operation that placed her in a coma for almost a week. How this caused her powers to "erupt" all of a sudden, just like the Lin Kuei had presumed, healing every injury sustained by her body-even her old scars that in case of a normal human would have never healed. She also told him how in time she discovered she possessed other incredible powers: like the ability to teleport herself as well as a limited amount of mass she is in contact with to a place she could visualize; and how she had both human and animal DNA, making her uncannily fast, inhumanly agile and sensually feline and developing all her senses to a supernatural level. Fiery, feral and stunning, a sensual beauty in touch with her primal self, walking the line between human and feral, Lara had a wild and completely unpredictable nature. However, in time she learned to control the untamed beast within her (her wild side showed mostly when she was angry, her eyes turning -sometimes unwillingly- in the yellow glowing eyes of a feline) and learned to be a true lady. After all, she was the daughter of a British nobleman and an Egyptian princess.  
  
She told him about her working for the Lin Kuei as an assassin as well, but after quite a while of talking she realized it was time to stop.  
  
"I believe I bored you enough with my stories for one day," she said smiling.  
  
Bullseye had no time to react when she suddenly vanished, her body turning into some sort of black smoke, just like back on the roof, as soon as she spoke the last word. Again Bullseye had no time to react as after less than a second he heard behind him the same sound she made when disappearing (the sound of air rushing to fill a vacuum place) and turned in an instant to find her sitting on the other end of the sofa.  
  
He was now more surprised than he had been on the roof when she first vanished from his sight, because this time it happened in a powerful illuminated room and he was able to see clearly the whole process.  
  
"A little demonstration was necessary because I know you are a man who must see to believe." She spoke as soon as he turned to see where she was, again not letting him react. Perhaps she was simply tired of explaining the same thing over and over again without being taken seriously; and she wanted to make him believe once and for all that the mutant phenomenon was for real. "So, what do you say now? Do you still not believe that mutants exist?"  
  
"No babe, I believe you; it's just that this whole thing took me by surprise."  
  
"That's what they all say," she said more to herself.  
  
"I always thought I had perfect control but now I don't know what to think any more," he continued.  
  
This was probably the first time Bullseye talked with a serious expression on his face. During the whole conversation with Lara he tried to force himself to return to his normal state but he couldn't. The situation was overwhelming even for him and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't treat it in the mocking way he usually treated things.  
  
Still, Lara sensed that he was coming back to his normal self as she felt annoyance and anger in his last words. And she was right; deep inside he felt that he had been defeated once and for all. How could he now go and kill someone just as before? What if he runs into some mutants with amazing powers who could kill him without even getting close to him?  
  
For a fraction of second he even felt fear of going out on the street. But that was when he was still in a state of panic and confusion from all that he saw and heard. Now, the old Bullseye was coming back. A malicious grin appeared on his face as he thought again at all that Lara had told him. He was now happy to know that mutants existed. They represented a new challenge he was eager to try and then to overcome. Now he had the chance to prove to the world what he was truly capable of and create himself a more glorious reputation than he already had.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she asked noticing he remained pensive for a while.  
  
"Nothing in particular, just that I realized this mutant situation can be in my favor," he responded moving closer to her on the sofa.  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"It doesn't matter right now." He moved even closer to her and leaned his head towards hers. "How can you be so beautiful? You drive me crazy love." He gently cupped her right cheek into his left hand and tried to pull her towards him as he was slowly leaning forward, trying to touch her lips with his.  
  
Although she had a serious expression on her face, for a moment he thought she was going to give in but suddenly she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her face.  
  
"I must go make that phone call."  
  
She stood up and tried to leave but Bullseye stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.  
  
"Come on baby, don't do this to me. We've done this before .. and much more."  
  
He said the last few words on a softer tone while he leaned his head over her left hand, which he still held in his own, intending to kiss it. But Lara snatched her hand from his before he could touch it with his lips and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him backwards and leaning slightly over him, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Understand this: Forget about how things were between us in the past. Now I do whatever I want, whenever I want."  
  
"You know what I like about you baby?" he asked a bit amused while grabbing her waist with his hands. "You're a wild kitty, but I'll make sure to tame you." While he spoke he pulled her roughly towards him that she almost fell in his lap and looked her closely in the eyes to make her understand he was not kidding about his apparent threat. But she kept her calm as always and didn't let herself be intimidated by the situation.  
  
"You shouldn't be so full of yourself. Too much confidence can make you .. fail. But I guess you know better. After all, you are the expert in that domain."  
  
She pronounced every word loudly and clearly, knowing that he would understand and it would hurt his pride deeply. This was one of her greatest pleasures: to find the weak point of every person, exploit it and then use it against that person whenever possible in order to achieve her goals.  
  
As she suspected, he understood perfectly what she meant and his joyful expression instantly turned into a serious and angry one. He loosened the grip on her waist and she pushed herself up with a grin on her face, apparently satisfied of how she made him feel.  
  
It made him very angry when someone reminded him about his failures, especially when he didn't had to many and he got used to the idea of being unstoppable. But he couldn't dare to even say something to Lara. After all, she was the one to save him out of her own free will.  
  
"Wait!" he called her back.  
  
She turned to him with an annoyed expression on her face but didn't say anything; she just waited to see what he wanted.  
  
"You still didn't explain to me what was all that about the Kingpin working for you. What do you do now? I mean, You can't be a simple assassin."  
  
"I work for a secret but very powerful military organization. I am known as Colonel Alex West."  
  
"You? I've heard the big bosses I worked for talking about Colonel West. He seemed a pretty tough guy."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"But what exactly do you do and what's Fisk got to do with it?"  
  
"I think I have told you more than enough for one day. You hardly accepted the existence of mutants and there are things I deal with every day that you could hardly begin to imagine. Now if you will excuse me, I really must make that phone call. Oh, and if you want, you can have a drink from the bar," she said while heading towards the stairs, indicating towards the far left corner of the living room. 


	5. Revenge

Note: First of all I want to do something that I should have done earlier, namely to thank the ones who supported me in writing my story (Claudia and Sapfarah) and of course everyone who dedicated a part of their time to reading my story and review it. Thank you so much!  
  
PART 5: "Revenge"  
  
"Got any beer?" Bullseye asked as he stood up from the sofa and headed towards the bar.  
  
"I do not know. Probably. Go look for yourself." Lara shouted while she was climbing up the stairs.  
  
Bullseye almost reached the bar when he heard the sound of a door being shut on the first floor. He knew that it was probably Lara going into her study to make that phone call she had mentioned so many times; but for some reason this insignificant sound made him stop all of a sudden, as if the most ingenious idea had just occurred to him.  
  
He raised his hands and looked at them; they were once again in perfect condition and he could move them faster than ever. He thought for a short while at something and then a malicious grin appeared on his face.  
  
Forgetting about getting a drink, Bullseye turned with a swift movement, rushed back to the sofa, grabbed his coat, put it on and headed towards the door. Before getting out he turned and looked towards the staircase. He wanted to make sure Lara didn't see him leave, as she would have definitely not approved with this.  
  
Seeing her nowhere in sight he slowly opened the door, careful not to make too much noise.  
  
"I'll show you .. who the real devil is." He muttered a warning for the fearless vigilante, who had become his number one target, as he was heading down the hallway, towards the elevator. There was an evil kind of happiness in his voice but also a great amount of self- confidence. He was now feeling more powerful than ever.  
  
Nonetheless, not everything went as planned for Lara had been watching him the whole time from upstairs. She didn't disapprove with his actions as she had known very well that something like this would happen and after all, she needed him to eliminate Daredevil, who has been interfering in her business for too long. But, as much as she hated it, she had a feeling that Bullseye will not accomplish much that night.  
  
Whatever the results, she had a feeling that there will be losses on her side as well.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that I will have to hire new security men in the morning," she thought while heading back to her study.  
  
She sat back in her comfortable dark-brown leather chair, behind her exquisite mahogany desk, picked up the receiver of the telephone in front of her and dialed the number she had been anxious to dial all evening.  
  
In a couple of minutes a man answered at the other end of the line.  
  
"Do you have her?"  
  
"Yes," the man answered.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Unfortunately, her state is extremely bad. She is in clinical death, but we are doing the best we can to resuscitate her as we speak."  
  
"What chances are there for her too survive?"  
  
"Almost none, I'm afraid. The injury was too severe, she lost a lot of blood and also her heart was partially damaged."  
  
"So you are saying there is nothing you can do to save her?"  
  
"Well .. , the only thing that could save her now is your blood, colonel."  
  
"I do not have the time now."  
  
"Then there isn't much we can do. With a little luck we may be able to stabilize her but she is likely to get into a coma and possibly .. never wake up."  
  
Lara remained silent for a while, analyzing the situation over and over again in her mind to see if it was indeed worth the effort.  
  
"Colonel, are you still there?" the man asked.  
  
"All right, I will be there in less than half an hour. Just try to keep her alive. She can be quite useful to us."  
  
Lara put down the receiver and left the study. As she was heading to her room she took out a cell phone from the left pocket of her jacket and dialed quickly another number."  
  
"Larry, be on the roof in ten minutes."  
  
After changing from her black leather assassin suit into a black and dark green military uniform with golden buttons and decorations, Lara went to the roof of her building (because she owned the whole building where her apartment was) where Larry, her pilot, waited to take her -in her personal helicopter- to the headquarters of the secret military organization she was working for.  
  
That night, as well as the following one, Bullseye roved about the city in search of Daredevil, but without any luck as the blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen, Matthew Murdock did not take the risk of putting on the red suit any time soon.  
  
A few days before, Daredevil had managed to unmask Wilson Fisk and send him to prison but Lara could not allow something like that. Although she met him personally only once, his position as the Kingpin of crime in New York City made him a powerful ally.  
  
Using her power (due to her position in the military organization she worked for but especially due to the importance of the organization, Lara Croft had more power and influence then one could imagine, having close connections to the president himself), Lara got Fisk out of prison. And not only did she have her lawyers proved him innocent but she also had them incriminate Daredevil, stating that this so-called man without fear is an insane vigilante, obsessed with the idea of making justice that now he hunts down innocent people like Wilson Fisk.  
  
In just a few days, Ben Urich's myth about Daredevil made it to the front pages of every newspaper, people also being able to see real pictures with Daredevil -due to his thirst for revenge, Daredevil ignored the security cameras in Fisk's building. Now, every member of the police force in the city and probably every hit man were after him, since a substantial reward had been placed on his head.  
  
A full day had passed since Bullseye left Lara's apartment in search of Daredevil. In the morning of the following day Lara was sitting at her desk in the study, reading a book about ancient cultures and civilizations (one of her greatest pleasures), when Bullseye entered. She didn't even have to raise her eyes to know it was him.  
  
He was very furious because he couldn't find Daredevil and get over with his revenge once and for all, but he also felt guilty for rushing out like that and felt that he owed her an explanation -especially after all she had done for him. And in the same time he hoped Lara might help him to find Daredevil.  
  
"I was .. "  
  
"I know," she interrupted him, still without raising her eyes from the book.  
  
"I couldn't find him." He said these words on such atone that it sounded as if he was admitting he had missed .. again.  
  
"Good."  
  
Her answer made him frown in surprise. He had been expecting her to make an ironic reproach at his failure or he even thought she'd change the subject and reproach him with leaving like that but he never expected such a response.  
  
He noticed however a certain amount of anger and disapproval in her voice, as if that wasn't the answer she had wished to give him, but she didn't give him time to react and demand explanations.  
  
"From now on you are not to kill or even harm Daredevil," she demanded, still not looking into his eyes, seeming more preoccupied by the book she was reading. 


	6. An ordinary conversation?

PART 6: "An ordinary conversation?"  
  
Bullseye was confused, shocked even by her sudden change of plans - she had told him clearly that she saved his life because she needed him to eliminate Daredevil. Was she mocking him or was she indeed serious?  
  
However, he noticed her bored tone, as if even she didn't approve to what she had just said.  
  
But all these thoughts were somewhere deep in his mind for his real reaction was a violent outburst, an eruption of suppressed anger - nothing that Lara didn't expect.  
  
"What?" Bullseye yelled striking his clenched fists against her desk. "You're out of your mind?"  
  
But Lara still didn't look him in the eyes, a fact that made him even more furious.  
  
"You listening to me?"  
  
Her ignorance made him feel stupid, as if he was talking to himself and he couldn't stand this at all. With a quick movement he reached out to snatch the book from her hands but Lara anticipated his intention and with a quick movement she grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch her book. Finally, she raised her eyes and looked at him while putting the book aside. Standing up, she twisted his hand so hard that he placed the other one on the desk, trying to keep his balance. He was also struggling not to show how much it hurt, as her adamantium skeleton was squeezing his hand like a vice.  
  
"For your sake, you had better learn to control these violent outbursts."  
  
If there was something Bullseye hated more than missing the target was being threatened. And although he would never harm Lara, in that moment he was simply starring at her, his eyes wide opened and burning with anger, as if he wanted to fire deadly laser rays at her, through them.  
  
When he suddenly felt her grip on his wrist loosening he pulled his hand back violently and took a step back, not because he was afraid but because he knew that if she provoked him more he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
  
"Believe me, I like this situation as much as you do but I received an order from my superiors and I have no choice but to comply with it," She informed him.  
  
"But I don't.'  
  
Bullseye turned to leave but in front of the door he saw standing a young woman with short blond hair and hazel eyes of about 5.50 ft. tall and no more than 28 years old. She was dressed in a medium-size dark blue skirt and a matching coat. She was also wearing a pair of elegant, narrow glasses.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you leave," Lara told him.  
  
Bullseye began laughing while looking at the blond woman and turned to Lara.  
  
"What? She's gonna stop me?"  
  
He turned back to the young woman, intending to push her aside.  
  
"Get out of my way girly."  
  
But before he could even stretch out his arm, she raised hers and waved it as if wanting to push him backwards, but without even touching him. However, as if a tremendous bolt of energy was released from her hand, in the moment she pushed it towards him he was simply thrown across the room at a great speed, smashing with his back into the opposite wall.  
  
A few seconds later, when he came to his senses, he began standing up, gazing into the girl's eyes with his frightening maniacal look, while slowly reaching for a small ornamental knife he had noticed on a cupboard near him. He knew it wasn't sharp enough but with the right move he could easily impale it right into her neck. When his fingers reached the knife, he grabbed it quickly and in a blink of an eye, threw it at her.  
  
But the girl, moving as fast as him, used the same tactic as before to make the knife stop in mid air. While he remained stunned by her reaction she began moving her hand when up and down, when left and right, when in circles. The knife, which was practically floating, began moving according to the movements of her hand. She began moving the knife faster and faster in order to mislead Bullseye who was following it with his gaze as if hypnotized by it and suddenly, at a simple twitch of her fingers the knife flew directly towards his head, with the speed of a bullet, hitting exactly the center of the target symbol on his forehead. The strong impact made him fell backwards, hitting the wall again.  
  
"Bullseye!" the girl said giggling, obviously pleased with what she had done. Lara herself couldn't refrain from smiling. She glanced at the girl as if approving her deed.  
  
Bullseye shook his head and blinked a couple of times in order to recover from the hit and raised his head and looked at her. He was burning with anger inside and one could clearly see that on his face. The girl slowly tilted her head to one side and stared at him insistently. Her smile slowly faded and she looked as if she was concentrating on something. He wanted to stand up, grab whatever objects he found and throw them directly at her but while he was staring back into her eyes the only thing that crossed his mind was the thought of scorpions crawling on his body. He couldn't understand what was happening to him and instinctively his eyes dropped down on his body - he also felt a sort of itch all over his body.  
  
The sight made him threw himself violently backwards with a scream of fear and panic, leaning against the wall.  
  
"What the .. ?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Out of nowhere, hundreds of scorpions were now roaming all over him.  
  
"Get the f**k off," he began shouting while desperately trying to shove off the scorpions.  
  
And although the his hands seemed to pass right through the scorpions as if they weren't really there, the pain caused by their sting was rushing throughout his whole body.  
  
He began twisting and twirling violently, shouting and waving his hands to remove the terrible creatures from him.  
  
"That's enough Leah," Lara commanded the blond girl, her expression turning serious all of a sudden.  
  
Leah closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them slowly, as if waking up from a trance and turned towards Lara.  
  
"As much as I like to see you torturing him to death, we have more important business to attend to right now. Get up!" Lara ordered Bullseye.  
  
He was still twisting and twirling, until he noticed that the scorpions had disappeared. He examined his body for a few seconds after which he began standing up slowly, fixing Lara with his still furious gaze.  
  
"You're insane. What the hell do you want from me? First you save me and now you wanna kill me? I always knew you were a bit crazy but having scorpions crawling around .. ?"  
  
"Scorpions? There are no scorpions," Lara responded smiling.  
  
"What you're talking about? They stung me everywhere. Look!"  
  
He raised his hands to show her the marks. Lara gave him a look as if reminding him she was right and when He looked himself he noticed that the red marks left by the scorpions' stings were all gone. He also realized that his body was no longer aching with pain.  
  
"I'm not crazy. There were hundreds of scorpions crawling all over me," he told Lara on a defensive tone.  
  
"It was only an illusion," the blonde girl informed him.  
  
"Colin, this is Leah Lail. She possesses both telepathic and telekinetic abilities, meaning she can read minds, project her thoughts and levitate objects as well as living beings at will."  
  
Bullseye thought, rolling his eyes annoyed.  
  
"If we posses special abilities it doesn't mean we are freaks," Leah told him.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"You just said ~ Great, more freaks.~" She tried to imitate his Irish accent in order to annoy him more but he only threw her an angry look, paying more attention to what she was saying than to the way she was saying it.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
He tried to hide his astonishment but she could easily tell he was lying by the slightly nervous way in which he was acting.  
  
"Well, actually you didn't say it, you thought it."  
  
"You're telling me you can hear what I think?" he responded in a mocking way.  
  
"Among many other things."  
  
"Bullshit. This is all bullshit. Those things were real. I can still feel them crawling all over me."  
  
"It felt real only because your mind made you believe it was real. .. Well, actually because I made your mind believe it was real."  
  
"You will have time to chat some other time. Right now we are in a bit of a hurry," Lara spoke impatiently after looking at her watch.  
  
"Ok. Then, I'll go get my computer and wait for you in the limo."  
  
Lara nodded and Leah rushed out of the study.  
  
"Since you are here, you would better come as well Colin," Lara informed Bullseye while walking towards the door.  
  
"And why should I do what you tell me to do? Where do you wanna go now? To congratulate Daredevil for his latest success?"  
  
Lara suddenly stopped, a serious and annoyed expression covering her face; that was not the answer she had hoped for although she knew what a difficult person Bullseye was.  
  
"Daredevil is temporary on vacation," she said turning to him, trying to stay calm and in the same time, forcing to curve her lips into a smile. She could still see signs of disagreement on his flouting expression and felt the need to give him further explanations.  
  
"Listen, I do not know why my superiors could possibly want Daredevil alive but believe me that I will do my best to convince them that the only way he could help us is by being dead. But you must understand that for this I need time. I promise that you will have your revenge but you also have to promise me that you will not intend anything against Daredevil. Can you do that?"  
  
Instead of a clear answer Bullseye muttered a barely hearable ~Yes~.  
  
It was obvious that he was not content with this agreement and Lara knew very well that as soon as he had the opportunity he would rush off in search of Daredevil. But at least in this way they wouldn't keep on quarreling about the matter.  
  
"So we have a deal."  
  
Bullseye nodded.  
  
"Good. Come now, there is no time to loose."  
  
"Hey, wait a second!" Bullseye called Lara back as she was heading towards the door. "Where do you want me to go?"  
  
"To pay a visit to your former employer."  
  
"Fisk? Isn't he in prison?"  
  
"Don't you read the papers? He's already been released and poor little Daredevil is now trembling in his miserable den because almost every police officer and hit man in the city is after him."  
  
She managed to bring a wide, satisfactory smile on Bullseye's face even though the news pleased but also displeased him at the same time.  
  
"This is your work, isn't it baby? I've read some things in the papers. You do have a lot of power, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do." She smiled pleased with the impression she made. "It was all so very simple. I managed to make everyone believe that Wilson Fisk was simply the victim of a vigilante gone mad, who is now hunting innocent people. Practically, Daredevil is now the most wanted criminal in New York City. There are countless rewards on his head; rewards from the press for information or pictures with him, rewards from the police for his capturing. This Daredevil managed to create a real chaos -and not only in Hell's Kitchen."  
  
"Nobody'll collect any reward 'cause the bloody devil .. is mine."  
  
"Yes, but do not forget our agreement."  
  
"So why do you want me to go to Fisk now? I've done my job, collected my money, .. well, part of it."  
  
"Part of it?"  
  
"Yeah. He only paid me for Natchios, the old guy. For his girly Fisk had to pay me afterwards but ... Well, you know."  
  
Recalling his failure over and over again definitely made him furious and he tried to get it out of his mind as much as he could.  
  
"I think you should ask him for the rest of the money. After all, you successfully completed your assignment. Elektra is dead and from what I've understood you offered to eliminate the devil for free."  
  
"I guess you're right baby. Yeah, I'll do that."  
  
"So let's not waste any more time and go already."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it now?" Lara turned back to him irritated.  
  
"You didn't wanna me to go to Fisk just so I can take my money. So what's the catch?"  
  
"There are simply some things that I must tell you as well as Fisk and I do not have the time to do it twice."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About what I have been doing for the past several years. And believe me, mutants are nothing compared to this."  
  
"Here you go with that crazy shit again baby."  
  
Lara didn't pay attention to his last commentary and simply turned to leave. She took a few steps but in the doorway she suddenly stopped and turned, Bullseye -who was following her close behind- almost smashing into her back.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot," she said turning back at him once more "About what happened here earlier .. Leah happens to be my best friend and .. "  
  
"So she's your friend from the Lin Kuei. I remember you telling me about her years ago."  
  
"Yes, that is correct. And if you ever try to harm her again, that will be the last thing you ever do in this life."  
  
"You're threatening me baby?"  
  
"I do not threat. I only inform and execute."  
  
To Lara's surprise, Bullseye seemed to be rather amused than irritated or furious. She tried to keep a serious expression on her face and look him in the eyes while she spoke but his reaction took herb by surprise. Hardly had she finished the sentence when she felt his hands pulling her roughly towards him. They had been standing quite closely and it was easy for him to just stretch his arms and grab her by the waist. In an instant she found herself tightly pressed against him. She placed her hands on his arms in an attempt to push him away but with no effect as his grip on her waist was too strong.  
  
"I know you too well baby. You'd never kill me."  
  
"Do not rely so much on our relationship from the past. I am a totally different person now, and if I saved your life .. apparently in a moment of weakness .. do not expect me to do it again."  
  
"Don't worry about me baby, worry about you."  
  
"Is this some sort of threat meant to intimidate me?"  
  
"No baby. I'm just wondering who'll save you .. from me."  
  
"Do you really think you could ever harm me?"  
  
"Harm you? No baby. I'm gonna kill you .. with pleasure."  
  
While he spoke the last words he slowly tilted his head to one side and gently leaned his head forward in an attempt to kiss her.  
  
"Let us get a couple of things settled once and for all," she demanded while placing the fingers of her right hand on his lips, making him withdraw his head. "I am a self-confident and mature woman now .. "  
  
"Oh, I can clearly see that," Bullseye interrupted her, looking down at her body with a smile on his lips and a lustful expression on his face  
  
Lara stared at him for a moment with an annoyed expression on her face, after which she resumed her response.  
  
" .. and you will rarely get anything from me for free. Meaning that if you want something from me, you will have to prove you are worthy for it."  
  
"But what if you want something from me?"  
  
"I always get what I want. And if I ever want something from you, willing or unwilling you will give it to me, but believe me it will be something far different from what you are fantasizing now."  
  
Bullseye didn't respond, his amused expression still not fading from his face, and Lara once again tried to push his arms away but with the same result as before.  
  
"Something else?"  
  
Yeah. Please stop wearing high heels. It's really uncomfortable for me."  
  
Lara was as tall as Bullseye was -about 6ft. tall- and with heels she was almost 4 inches taller than him. She had no problem with being so tall; she was a colonel and had so many men under her command and she would have probably not given the impression of a powerful and respected leader if she had to give strict orders from somewhere bellow. Or at least that is what she thought. However, some men -including Bullseye- were not too comfortable with looking up to her.  
  
"That's the point sweetie," she responded on a mocking tone before finally managing to push his arms away and free herself.  
  
She turned, heading towards the door but Bullseey grabbed her in his arms one more time -from behind- this time holding her arms tight around her body as well, so she could not push him away.  
  
"There's one more thing baby. From now on, please call me Bullseye in front of other people. If you like my real name so much, you can say it as much as you like .. when we're all alone."  
  
He almost whispered the last few words into her left ear, as her back was tightly pressed against his chest and she could feel his warm and intense breath on her neck, after which he gently leaned his head forward and kissed her neck. His lips touched her skin only for a couple of seconds but to his surprise, she did not push herself away as soon as she felt them touching her but rather later, when he was about to remove them.  
  
"God, is this all you think about?"  
  
She finally tore her head away from him and vanished right before his eyes, leaving him with his arms still clenched and with only some black smoke in the place her body used to stand -which also disappeared in a couple of seconds. 


	7. A lifechanging trip

PART 7: "A life changing trip"  
  
Half an hour later, Lara, Leah and Bullseye, followed by two bodyguards were hurrying down the hall of Fisk-Corp's headquarters.  
  
The trip had been quite annoying and uncomfortable, especially for Bullseye, sitting in the back of the limo with two of Lara's bodyguards, who often glanced curiously at him but especially with that girl who managed to humiliate him like no one before. From time to time the two of them exchanged glances, Bullseye looking angrily at her with his usual facial expression and cold dark eyes, and she responding him with an innocent but proud and victorious smile. The most difficult part for Bullseye was that he had to withhold from harming Leah or the bodyguards. Not that he couldn't do it; he was positive he could defeat even Leah, with all her powers, if he took her by surprise, as well as he could easily kill the bodyguards. But one thing was for sure, such actions would not improve in any way his relationship with Lara.  
  
As much as he hated the situation he was really curious to see what Lara had to show them. He had tried to get it out of her earlier but as a response she reminded him of the woman he told her to have vanished when he stabbed her. She told him that the woman vanished not because she was a mutant who could teleport herself but simply because she died. The last thing she told him was that this was the only opportunity he had to find out more her profession and the secret military organization she worked for.  
  
Two bodyguards standing in front of Wilson Fisk's conference room saw them approaching fast and came forward to stop and question them but Lara's bodyguards moved faster than they and drawn them aside so Lara could pass.  
  
Fisk and his right-hand man, Wesley, had been waiting in the conference room for almost twenty minutes. Fisk was surprised that Colonel Alex West himself had gone through so much trouble not only to prove his "innocence" and get him out of prison but also to get Daredevil out of the way. More surprisingly even, he had been announced that the Colonel would come personally, to have a meeting with him.  
  
This visit was a real honor for him. If the Kingpin controlled every crime in New York City, Colonel Alex West controlled several crime bosses in the United States and also had substantial intercourse abroad. He was known to be a very wealthy, powerful and feared man, and like most men of his profession, he did a very good job in keeping his real identity secret. Very few had actually seen him, but from the rumors that had spread over the years, he was said to be quite young -somewhere between 30 and 40- but not at all inexperienced. He and the kingpin had done business before, although they never met or even spoke on the phone, and the Colonel; managed to gain Fisk's respect due to his experience and brilliant ideas.  
  
Waiting for the Colonel to arrive made him quite nervous. He was walking impatiently in front of the big glass wall of the conference room, smoking as usual one of his cigars, while Wesley waited quietly, sited at the white, oval table.  
  
Then, all of a sudden the doors were pushed aside and Lara rushed in, followed by Leah and Fisk's two bodyguards from the hallway. In that moment Wesley stood up as well.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop them but .... " said one of the bodyguards.  
  
"It's all right, you can go mow."  
  
They left the room as Fisk ordered them to and one of Lara's bodyguards closed the doors behind them. The other one remained in the hallway with Bullseye.  
  
"Mr. Fisk."  
  
"Lady Croft, such an unexpected pleasure. You must forgive me, your visit pleases me very much but I'm afraid this is not the most appropriate time. You see, I am about to have a very important business meeting."  
  
(Lara Croft and Wilson Fisk had met at the "Black and White ball", Lara also being known in society as a wealthy and very powerful business woman)  
  
"Well, I am here on business as well. You are expecting colonel west, no?"  
  
"You know Colonel West?" Fisk asked surprised, knowing that only few people had actually met the Colonel.  
  
"I am Colonel West."  
  
Fisk and Wesley just starred at her shocked but Lara didn't give them time to react; she had no time for that.  
  
"Obviously this is quite a shock for you. I understand your confusion and I would gladly tell you the story of my life so that you understand that I am indeed fit for this job; but unfortunately we do not have time right now. Anyway, let's get to the things that matter the most, namely the reason why I got you out of prison and the reason of my visit. But please, do sit down."  
  
Although confused by the situation, neither Fisk nor Wesley knew what to say so they just accepted the situation and sat down.  
  
"Leah," Lara waved her hand to one of the empty chairs on the opposite side of the table -in front of Fisk and Wesley- and Leah took a sit.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, I forgot. Gentlemen, this is Leah Lail, my personal assistant."  
  
The two men looked at her and nodded and she answered with a faint smile.  
  
"Now let's get back to our business. Mr. Fisk ... or better yet, Mr. Kingpin, we have been co-operating for years and; I helped you, you helped me and I must admit we did a pretty good job together."  
  
The two men were listening to her with interest and at her last statement, Fisk nodded with a smile on his lips, while smocking his cigar. He had quickly analyzed the matter in his mind and didn't find it impossible for a woman to be the famous Colonel West. After all, he had met many powerful women who did things some would believe only men could do. Lara was pleased by his reaction and continued.  
  
"The reason I am here today is because I need your co-operation once again. I decided it was time to get you acquainted with the real situation, to tell you what sort of business I really deal with.  
  
"So, what is it you do Lady ..., I'm sorry, ... Colonel."  
  
Lara smiled dimly at Fisk's question; she could still sense signs of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"It would be pointless to simply try and explain it to you. This is something you must first see to believe."  
  
"Then show me what evidence you have."  
  
"Certainly. But first I must assure myself that you really believe I am Colonel West. That is why I have brought and old friend of mine, someone we both know."  
  
Lara made a sign with her left hand at the bodyguard standing near the door and he let Bullseye in.  
  
"You?" Fisk asked surprised but continued shortly afterwards, with a smile on his lips. "I told you too much pride can kill a man."  
  
"Don't count on that. The devil won't get away next time. I'm here for my money Fisk. Daredevil was not part of the deal. You hired me to take care of Natchios and his girl and you have to admit I did a pretty good job."  
  
"How do you dare come here and ask money from me?" Fisk's tone suddenly changed to a serious and somehow angry one. "Because of you, with your exaggerated pride and your big mouth I ended up behind bars."  
  
"No, you ended up in a cage 'cause you don't know how to do your business right. But what does it matter now? You're out, aren't you?"  
  
"Daredevil knows I am the Kingpin, and all thanks to you."  
  
"Daredevil will not be a problem from now on, I assure you, but we will discuss this a little bit later. For now, let's resume what we started. Take a seat."  
  
Bullseye followed Lara's instructions and sat down at the other end of the table (as he didn't like to be near Leah), leaning comfortably against the chair and placing his crossed feet on the table.  
  
"Leah."  
  
At Lara's request, the girl took out from a black leather briefcase, she had brought with her a laptop and another black device, in shape of a bowl with a glass ball in the middle. She placed the device on the table, in front of the laptop and connected the two with some wires.  
  
The device turned out to be a hologram projector, because, as soon as Leah began typing at the keyboard, accessing different programs, the black glass ball in the middle of the bowl began to shine and the image of a military compound appeared in mid air.  
  
Lara began explaining about the secret military organization she worked for -"World Liberation Army"- and about its location -under an apparently abandoned military compound, situated somewhere in a mountainous region of the US-, while Leah was showing them different images, using the hologram projector. They also saw pictures of different quarters inside the facility, the training of the soldiers and the weapons they used. Besides ordinary weapons they also used very sophisticated ones as well as weapons made of the rare and indestructible metal called adamantium.  
  
"Very impresive," Fisk remarked.  
  
"Yes, but for what such intense preparation and such sophisticated weapons? Wesley continued his boss's idea.  
  
"For protecting."  
  
"Who? Your people?" Fisk asked.  
  
"No. The entire human race."  
  
"From what?" Fisk asked amused.  
  
"From the real world."  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me you're gonna start talking funny again?" asked Bullseye , remembering their conversation about mutants.  
  
"You believed me."  
  
"How couldn't I?" he responded rolling his eyes angrily towards Leah, who quickly turned her head from him smiling."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Fisk confused.  
  
"In their subconscious all people fear what they do not understand and the most common weapon they find to banish this fear is denial. I could very well start to explain everything about what we do, who we protect and from what, but for what reason if I know that you will not believe me. Like I said, this is something you must see to believe so, if you gentlemen do not have any other plans at the moment I could take you to our secret compound. General Stryker is waiting for you."  
  
"Kurtis Stryker?" asked Wesley.  
  
General Kurtis Sryker had a reputation as "good" as Colonel West among the underground life of crime. He was known to have retired from the army in order to join a secret organization and he also gained profit from running different illegal operations, like selling weapons and equipment to gangsters or crime bosses. He and the Kingpin had been doing business for years.  
  
"Yes. I work for him."  
  
"How do we get there?" Fisk asked.  
  
"There is a helicopter waiting for us."  
  
An hour later, Lara, Leah, Bullseye, Fisk and Wesley were all in a big conference room, situated at about 100ft. under ground, inside the secret military compound. There they met General Stryker, after which they all sat down at the big round table, in the center of the room. Leah sat down in a special place at the table, in front of a special Keyboard that controlled the computerized device placed in the middle of the table -a more advanced hologram projector.  
  
What Fisk, Wesley and Bullseye heard and saw was truly unbelievable but Lara and General Stryker were very serious and very convinced of what they were saying. They were told everything, from the existence of mutants to the purpose of the organization -exterminating vampires and other inhuman beings that represent a threat to human society.  
  
"World Liberation Army" was an organization founded once some people realized that there are greater thing that threaten the world besides criminals and terrorists, things that may lead to the destruction of human civilization as we know it. These threats are represented by supernatural concepts that some people would never accept. The simple truth is that vampires, werewolves, spirits, demons and all other things people consider to be myths and legends are real and if some people don't accept it and do something these creatures may take over. Of course, there have always been vampire hunters or other people who decided to try to save the world by themselves, taking in consideration the fact that no one would believe them but now, with all the technology of the 21st century, some people finally woke up to reality and decided it is time to do something once and for all. The "World Liberation Army Organization" has headquarters in all the major states of the world. Only the president of the state and some of his most thrust-worthy men know about this. The supreme leader of this organization is of course the president of the United States.  
  
To state their point clearly, General Stryker and Lara also took Fisk, Wesley and Bullseye on a tour of the facility, showing them, among other things, the laboratories and special chambers where they kept vampires and other creatures they used for experiments. These chambers were all situated on a special level of the facility (also the last level, the one buried deepest under ground), designed like some sort of prison, where only authorized personnel had access.  
  
The cells, as well as the halls were all white, illuminated by neon lights. The walls seemed to be made of some sort of plastic, but underneath there was a strong adamantium skeleton. In fact, the facility's every point of resistance was made of adamantium. The thick walls of the cells that faced the hall were completely made of transparent, but very resistant material; they were also the only access ways inside the cells. There were many quarters on this level, each with one row of cells on either side of the path that led through the middle of the room. The creatures kept inside were practically like animals on display at a zoo.  
  
The evidence they had been shown was more than anyone could need to believe that humans with unnatural abilities really existed and vampires were not a myth. And however difficult it was, they had no choice than to accept it.  
  
In the end they were also told about another secret organization, the Lin Kuei, hidden somewhere in the mountains of China, and who's purpose was to train children from a very young age to become deadly assassins -some of who will alter work for the WLA. Lara was herself raised by this organization, having been taken away from her parents a couple of days after birth, due to the powers she possessed. The WLA also had special departments that dealt with recruiting mutants that could be trained to work for the organization.  
  
It was about six o'clock in the afternoon when they finished the tour and Fisk, Wesley, Bullseye, Lara, Leah and of course, General Stryker were all standing outside the compound, near the helicopter that brought them there and that was to take them back.  
  
"Well, I believe we have managed to clear a lot of things here and hopefully consolidate our business partnership."  
  
"Definitely General .. " Lara interfered, not letting Fisk -to whom Stryker was addressing- respond. " ... But I think Mr. Fisk here would like to know as much as I do, why are you protecting Daredevil?"  
  
Fisk and Wesley were very surprised by Lara's statement and Bullseye, who hadn't been paying too much attention, suddenly became interested and came closer.  
  
"I'm not protecting him Colone," answered Stryker irritated, as Lara often liked to defy him and sometimes even disobey his orders. "As you have probably suspected, Daredevil is a mutant; all his senses are inhumanly developed and for a blind man he can do things no ordinary seeing man could do. So I thought why kill him when I can use him?"  
  
"You don't seem to know him very well. He wants justice and he will never agree to work for someone like you," Fisk replied.  
  
"But who said we are going to ask him to work for us?" Stryker answered amused. "Our scientists have created a special serum that can somehow hypnotize a person, making him obey without questioning whatever order he is given."  
  
"Interesting. But he better not interfere in my business again Stryker or else I will not think twice before killing him."  
  
"I give you my word, he will not."  
  
After exchanging some last minutes words, Fisk and Wesley turned to leave; but just as he was climbing up the helicopter ladder, Fisk suddenly stopped and turned, as if remembering something, scanning the surroundings curiously.  
  
"Something wrong sir?" asked Wesley, who was climbing behind him.  
  
"Where's Bullseye?"  
  
Just then, everyone's attention was drawn by the sound of a motorcycle engine and a couple of seconds later, the vehicle causing the noise sprang out from the back of a military truck parked in front of the compound. The motorcycle headed towards the front gate, that was beginning to close, after two black vans had just entered the compound grounds. Four armed guards tried to stop the man on the motorcycle but they didn't even have time to prepare their guns when four shurikens struck them to the ground. The man on the motorcycle managed to pass through the gates just as it was closing but other guards began firing after him.  
  
"Seize fire. Let him leave," Lara ordered the soldiers.  
  
She stood still for a moment, watching him disappear into the distance with a look on her face as if she was just sketching an ingenious plan in her mind. Suddenly she turned to Fisk.  
  
"Speaking of Bullseye, there is something I wish to ask you Mr. Fisk."  
  
Back in the big city, at about ten o'clock that evening, Bullseye was sitting at a small table in a dark corner of an ordinary bar, somewhere in a relatively poor but quiet neighborhood, smocking and drinking his usual beer.  
  
He needed some time off to just relax and settle a couple of things in his mind. That experience at the military compound had really baffled him. Ok, mutants were something he could accept but vampires and werewolves, demons, spirits and witches were too much. He tried to calm his thoughts and find the good side of all this; and finally, he did. He remembered what he felt after Lara had first told him about mutants and he began to see the positive aspects of the situation. In a world with mutants and vampires he had more powerful adversaries, thus more chances to demonstrate his real talents.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his ringing cell-phone. Recognizing the number -Fisk-, he answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Still interested in getting that money I owe you for killing Elektra?"  
  
He smiled. 


	8. Doing one's duty

Note: First of all I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story because without you I wouldn't have got so far. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Also, I must warn you that starting with this chapter you may come across some characters you know from other movies but I assure they're not exactly the same. Yes, they may look the same and have the same names but in my story they are totally different persons (if you didn't understand too much from my explanation, feel free to e-mail me and ask me whatever you want).  
  
PART 8: "Doing one's duty"  
  
The following night, Bullseye arrived on his new motorcycle (the one he stole from the military compound in order to get away) at the address Fisk had given him. It was almost midnight and the neighborhood he was in seemed to be deserted. He stopped in front of a side alley and continued on foot. After passing through some narrow pathways between the blocks he finally reached the place that matched the description he had been given.  
  
A simple black metal door with a strange red neon sign above it indicated the entrance to what seemed to be an ordinary nightclub. Stepping inside, Bullseye was almost deafened by the loud techno beets and almost blinded by the strong spotlights. He looked around but couldn't see anything except a huge crowd of people dancing frenetically.  
  
Trying to make his way through the crowd he noticed that people were looking at him strangely and then exchanging glances and devilish smiles between them. In fact, they had been starring at him ever since he opened the door. It was like every one of them sensed his presence and disapproved his invading their personal space.  
  
Walking on, and constantly looking to his left and right he noticed in a distant corner of the club a woman looking at him. This arose his curiosity because she wasn't like the others; she had a serious expression on her face and looked like she was supervising him. Suddenly, he was distracted for a moment by some people that bumped into him while dancing. When he looked back, the woman was no longer there. He hardly managed to reach the other end of the club, the people acting as if they wanted to pull him in their circle.  
  
He stood there, examining the place, hoping to spot his target, some Chinese drug dealer Fisk wanted dead. Suddenly, his eyes fixed upon a metal staircase that probably led to an upper floor. He approached it, walking alongside the wall as not to mingle with the dancing crowd again and saw that there was a tall, massive guy guarding it and stopping people from going up.  
  
Bullseye glanced at him from time to time, from where he was standing, planning his move. Finally, seeing the man making a few steps away from the staircase and turning his head in another direction, Bullseye sprang from his place and started running alongside the wall, towards the staircase. In his way there was a table -that nobody was sitting at- and Bullseye jumped on it and from there he made a big leap towards the staircase. Unfortunately, the guard heard him, but Bullseye was prepared for him. Just as he was about to land he turned in mid air and took with his left hand a shuriken from his belt, which he threw at the man's neck.  
  
He landed half way up the staircase and kept his left arm stretched out for a couple of seconds, waiting, with his usual sadistic expression and mocking smirk, to see his victory. But the big man didn't collapse; the impact of the shuriken impaling into his neck only made him take a few steps back and slightly lean his head backwards. To Bullseye's confusion, the man fixed him with his gaze and with an angry growl he removed the shuriken from his neck and simply broke it in two between two fingers of his right hand. Overwhelmed by fury, Bullseye wanted to throw more shurikens at him but some of the people who were dancing began looking strangely at him. Not wanting to attract too much attention on him, he quickly turned and ran up the stairs, then along the corridor that led from the staircase.  
  
Upstairs, Bullseye encountered two more guards in front of an office door. They heard him approach, but Bullseye was too fast for them. Barely had they turned and pointed their guns at him when four shurikens impaled in their forehead and neck (two for each guard -one in the forehead, one in the neck). Unfortunately, Bullseye's weapons had the same effect on them as they had on the guard downstairs; but still, it distracted their attention for a short while and also made them drop their guns.  
  
Bullseye acted with light-speed, as always, and before the guards could realize what had hit them, he took from the floor the gun of one of the guards and shot several bullets directly into their hearts. He had had a hunch ever since he saw that his shuriken had no effect on that big guard and his supposition was confirmed when the flesh and skeletons of the two guards turned into ashes before his eyes -they were vampires. Right after he finished off the second guard, Bullseye turned and shot the big guard from downstairs, that had followed him. Hr turned into dust as well.  
  
Hearing voices from behind the door of the office in front of which the two bodyguards had been standing, Bullseye flipped to his right, grabbed the second gun from the floor, turned rapidly and shot the four men that came out. Their bodies instantly turned into dust. He rushed immediately into the office and fired the last bullets of the two guns he acquired towards a man who was just preparing to get out through one of the windows behind his desk. Bullseye recognized the man to be Li Sang, the person he had been hired to eliminate. Unfortunately, the man moved too quickly and only some bullets hit him in the stomach and in his right leg.  
  
"I missed .. again." Bullseye muttered angrily just as the man jumped out of the window. His first and only reaction was to dispose of the empty guns and go after the man, but when almost reaching the desk, he heard a noise behind him. Hardly had he turned when a vampire woman threw herself at him, like a mad animal, with her eyes of a bloody red color and her mouth wide opened, revealing her two long, sharp canines. But Bullseye acted quickly. First of all, he grabbed her by the neck with his left hand, preventing her from sinking her teeth into his neck and used his right one to punch her hard in the face, making her dizzy for a moment. Secondly, he kicked her in the stomach, smashing her onto the floor, after which he grabbed three pencils he had seen on the desk and threw all of them at the same time, making them impale into her heart like a stake. The trick worked and the vampire turned into dust. Without loosing anymore time, Bullseye rushed through the window after his target. Vampires or no vampires, his mission was to eliminate him.  
  
After Bullseye left, out of a dark corner of the office emerged a small, dark figure. It was a woman of about 30 years and no more than 5.3 ft. tall. Her skin was of a light brown color and her raven hair was gathered in several small loops tighten with thin red strings. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses, a pair of leather pants and a long leather coat of a reddish-brown color with the pattern of a snake's skin. She also wore a pair of boots and gloves of the same color.  
  
She was the same woman Bullseye spotted earlier among the crowd and again she seemed to be supervissing his every move. She stepped out of the shadow and walked to the window. She took out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"It's me," she said when her call was answered.  
  
"Something wrong?" a woman's voice asked from the other side.  
  
"So far everything seems to go very well, although there occurred some things we did not planned. But .. "  
  
All that was heard afterwards was the sound of someone being strangulated.  
  
"Niobe? .. Niobe?" the woman at the other end asked preoccupied.  
  
"What's wrong Lara?"  
  
"Something happened to Niobe," Lara informed Chris Mahin, the man with whom she had been sharing a table for about two hours at a club in town. He was also a colonel in the WLA organization and they had been good friends for years.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked seeing Lara gathering all her things in a hurry.  
  
"No. you stay here and take advantage of your night off. I can manage."  
  
"But this was suppose to be your night off as well."  
  
"You know I never get to enjoy them Chris. So you enjoy yourself for me too, OK?" she shouted as she barely made her way through the crowd, to the exit.  
  
15 minutes later, after driving at maximum speed through the city, Lara reached the place where Bullseye had parked his motorcycle. As soon as she got out of the car she saw Niobe approaching.  
  
"Are you allright? What happened?"  
  
"The ussual; vampire trouble. Don't worry, I'm fine but I think your friend isn't. He went after Li Sang and the damn bastard probably lured him in that abandoned warehouse near the port."  
  
"But that's one of the biggest vampire 'nests' in this part of the city."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Get in. We must get there as soon as possible."  
  
"No, I'll take the moto. You never know when it may come in handy."  
  
Saying this, Niobe hopped on Bullseye's stollen motorcycle and followed Lara's car.  
  
Meanwhile, Bullseye had followed Li Sang to the warehouse, just like Niobe suspected. However, he was not as stupid as the vampire thought he was so he didn't hury to enter the building through the same door he saw Sang entering. Instead, he went first to look around for things he could use as weapons to fight the vampires he knew he would find inside (He remebered some of the instructions from his trip to the WLA headquarters: where you see one vampire there are probably a lot of vampires). Fortunate for him, he found a lot of small, sharp metal or wooden bars that he could use as stakes to kill the vampires.  
  
After getting the necessary suplies, Bullseye climbed up an old rusty ladder and got to the first floor of the wearhouse through a window whose glass had been broken. He entered a room that probably used to be an office but bow most of the furniture was destoyed and dust, as well as spider webs covered every inch of the place.  
  
Bullseye walked carefully -as not to make any noise- to the door that was half opened and slid out through the opening, struggling not to touch it. All this time , he was paying full attention to every detail and sound as not to be taken by surprise by any vampire. Exiting the office he found himself in some sort of balcony that stretched from one end to the other of that side of the warehouse.  
  
He approached the banister and looked down. There he saw a group of vampires waiting in front of the door Sang had used to get in. Most of them had fire arms while the others were holding craw bars or clubs. At first Bullseye wanted to jump down in front of them to kill the ones who had guns with the weapons he had acquired and then easily deal with the remaining ones. But just then, he noticed that in the opposite side of the wearhouse there was a small cabin, with big glass windows -probably a control room- and inside as well as around it there was another large number of armed vampires. If he were to jump, down he would have found himself surrounded my more than a hundred vampires and his weapons and perfect aim wouldn't really do him any good. Bullseye thought that he needed some sort of diversion; if only there was a way to take out at once all the vampires from the control cabin.  
  
Just then, both Bullseye's and the vampires' attention was drawn by the sound of a motorcycle engine that, strangely, was coming from somewhere near the ceilling. And suddenly, the motorcycle that caused the noise flew inside through a window situated at about 30 ft. from the ground on the wall opposite to wear the control cabin was. It flew across the warehouse and then fell down and smashed onto the control cabin , causing a big explossion that burned all the vampires inside and most of the ones standing around it.  
  
Niobe, the one who had been riding the motorcycle pushed herself backwards just as it began falling, drew out her two black pistols and fired a couple of shots at the group of vampires standing in front of the door, taking a few of them out. She did this while she was falling upside down, facing the side of the warehouse through which she had come in. When she almost reached the ground she flipped and landed in a crouched possition, this time facing the explosion. But she quickly turned and unloaded the last bullets of her two pistols in some of the vampires behind her.  
  
All this time Bullseye had been watching the whole scene quite intrigued but what he found curious was that the bullets that the vampires were fireing at the girl seemed to pass right through her. What amazed him the most however was that, when her pistols ran out of amunition she started running towards a vampire who was shooting directly at her -this time Bullseye clearly saw how the bullets went through her as if she wasn't even there and hit the vampires that were behind her-. When she was in fron of the vampire she snatched the gun from his hands and simply ran through his body, as well as through the bodies of others behind him -as if they were mere holograms-. When she reached the door, she turned and shot as many vampires as she could, at the same time kicking and punching those who managed to get close to her.  
  
Bullseye just stood there for a while, watching the fight. He understood she was probably a mutant but still this matter was new to him and he found it a little difficult to except these people, especially when each of them seemed to posses a stranger power than the other.  
  
Finnaly, seeing his target all alone in a distant corner, trying to find a way to escape, Bullseye decided to join in. He jumped down from where he had been standing, throwing a couple of stakes at some vampires who had spoted him. He then threw one stake at Sang but the vampire caught it and threw it back. Bullseye caught it full with anger and wanted to throw it again along with two more but he was surrounded by a group af vampires and had to fight them off.  
  
Sang reached an opened door, intending to escape but a hand grabed him by the neck juts as he was about to step out.  
  
"There is no escape for you this time, Sang," Lara told him in his nattive language while lifting him off th ground. During this, she raised her right arm to show him how 5 one foot long adamantium claws came out of each of her fingers. Nontheless, this seemed to amuse Sang.  
  
"So you're the one they call Lady Deathstryke," he rseponded in the same language, the words barely escaping his throat due to her choking grip on his neck. "I doubt you'll deliver any deadly strikes from now on."  
  
A smirk appeared on his face and although he was looking straight into her eyes she felt that a couple of vampires were creeping up behind her. She ignored them, thinking she could move quick enough to stab Sang in the heart with her claws, but the vampires moved faster than she did and one of them manged to take her by surprise. He grabbed her by her right wrist and pulled her backwards, allowing Sang to push aside the hand that was squeezing his neck and escape.  
  
Another 5 one foot long adamantium claws came out of the fingers of her other hand and Lara tried to stab with them the vampire who had grabbed her right hand but another one grabbed her left hand as well. Having both hands immobilized, Lara had only onething left to do: teleport herself behind her two captors. As soon as she was there she stabbed the two of them in the back and then quickly turned to fight the other vampires behind her.  
  
More and more vampires seemed to appear out of nowhere around her and Lara could only use her claws and her teleportation power to fight them off. She could have performed more complex moves and kill all of them faster and easier if only she had had the proper outfit. She didn't thought things would get so complicated and having to go after Niobe took her by surprise so she didn't have time to go to her apartment and put on the outfit she ussually wore when going after vampires. She arrived at the warehouse dressed in a tight blouse and skirt, that didn't quite give her the opportunity to move too much. She also wore a pair of high-heeled boots and an ankle-long coat with a fur collar. All these were made of black leather.  
  
The vampires hovering about her made her dizy, especially because she tried to use her teleporting power to get away from them but everytime she found herself still surrounded by them. Finnaly, after teleporting herself one last time she found herself in front of a vampire that hit her with a wooden club before she could react. The club broke in two when the vampire smashed it into her adamantium skull. Nevertheless, this didn't took her down as Lara was used to such things but it distracted her attention and it also stopped her from using her power long enough for a vampire to grab her by ther shoulders from behind and sank his teeth into her neck. Another one came in front of her, grabbed her by the wrists so she couldn't stab annyone with her claws and bit the left side of her neck. Lara tried to fight or use her power but the vampire bite was like some sort of poison that prevented her from thinking right and that almost made her faint. Seeing this, Bullseye quickly finished off the vampires he was fighting at the moment and went to save her. Niobe joined him as well and shortly afterwards they had destroyed most of the vampires, some of them managing to run away.  
  
When the fight was over, Bullseye went to see Lara, who was lying on the floor where Niobe had put her. As he approached, she slowly began to stand up, keeping her head slightly bent forward, her hair falling down over her face, and rubbing her forehead with her right hand, as if she had a terrible headache. He put his arm around her back and helped her get up.  
  
"You all right baby? He asked concerned -probably for the first time in his life.  
  
She didn't answer. She was still rubbing her forehead, still dizzy. He tried to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Some friend ya got there; running off, leaving you like this."  
  
"You should thank her. She is doing what you were not capable of doing," she responded on an irritated tone, pushing his hand aside.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Your mission was to eliminate Li Sang but once again you failed. It seems you are developing a real habit out of it."  
  
Her ironical answer filled him with anger and made him grab her left arm tightly and pull her roughly towards him.  
  
"Now you listen here . sweetheart, I didn't fail because I chose to give up on my money and screw up my reputation, something that I would have never done before, just to save your ass. So you should be a little grateful, don't ya think?"  
  
"Does it look to you like I need to be saved? Lara lifted her chin and slightly shook her head so that her hair would fall on her back and reveal her neck, on which there were absolutely no signs of vampire bites. Sensing that his grip on her arm loosened a bit she jerked away from him.  
  
"This whole vampire phenomenon is like a virus, like AIDS for example, and my body can cure it as well as it can cure any other disease. Unfortunately, for ordinary people there is no cure."  
  
She started to walk towards the door Sang used to escape.  
  
"But do not worry about your money or your reputation; all this was only a test."  
  
"A test"? Bullseye asked while following her.  
  
"Yes. I told Fisk to give you this assignment so I can see how well you can manage yourself."  
  
"And what the bloody hell made you think that just because they're vampires I can't kill them as easy as I kill anyone else?"  
  
"I do not have to discuss my decisions with you."  
  
Before Bullseye could think of a good response they were already outside, where Niobe was waiting.  
  
"Sang got away again, didn't he?"  
  
"Unfortunately. I called a team to take care of the remaining vampires inside. You should go home and rest. It's almost two o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Yes, I guess I will do that. By the way, Bullseye, this is Captain Niobe."  
  
"You did some impressive moves back there," he said while the two of them were shaking hands.  
  
"Thanks. Being a mutant helps a lot. Well, I better go inside and wait for the guys. I'll see you tomorrow Lara."  
  
"Bye Niobe," said Lara before starting to walk away with Bullseye following her.  
  
"Hold on," he suddenly stopped and turned to Niobe. "You're the girl who was watching me in that club."  
  
Niobe just smiled at him after which she went inside the warehouse and Lara grabbed Bullseye's right arm and dragged him after her.  
  
"I told her to keep an eye on you so that you do not screw things up."  
  
Before Bullseye could get in one of his usual states of anger, Lara came extremely close to him, their bodies almost touching and pressed her forefinger on his lips, her left hand still holding his right upper arm.  
  
"But if it makes you feel better, I must admit you surprised me. You did a very good job .. "  
  
She let her finger slid from his lips to his chin and bent her head forward.  
  
" .. for a beginner."  
  
Her lips were very close to his and she slightly tilted her head to the right as if she wanted to kiss him. Then she raised her eyelids slowly, looking him directly into his eyes in a dreamy way."  
  
"Good night."  
  
When he wanted to bend his head and kiss her there was nothing more in front of him than some black smoke that vanished as well. Lara teleported herself to a place near the entrance gate to the warehouse, not far from where her car was parked. When finally reaching it she searched for the keys in her coat's pockets, opened the car door and was about to enter when someone grabbed her right arm from behind, pulled her backwards and slammed the car door shut.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Doesn't really matter," Bullseye answered pushing her against the car, grabbing her by the waist and bringing his body very close to hers. "What matters is that we have some unfinished business to take care of. Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you look dressed like this; and especially with this curly hair you now have."  
  
He traced the fingers of his right hand through her hair and then grabbed her left cheek into his palm, rubbing his thumb against her lower lip. He moved closer, his mouth inches away from hers.  
  
"You toyed with me for too long baby and I'm not a very patient man."  
  
With a violent movement he pulled her head towards him and began kissing her wildly. Their kiss wasn't a short one but it didn't last too long either. Lara struggled to push him away and finally she managed to grab his arms and free herself. She lifted her left hand intending to slap him but he caught it.  
  
"C'mon baby, this is not your style."  
  
She smiled and relaxed her body, letting her left arm fall down gently.  
  
"You are right. It is not."  
  
She looked him in the eyes for a moment with a joyful expression on her face, Bullseye gazing at her in the same way when all of a sudden a hard punch in the face threw him to the ground.  
  
"Now this is my style."  
  
Laughing, she got in her car ..  
  
"Good night love."  
  
.. and drove away. 


	9. Letting pride aside

PART 9: "Letting pride aside"  
  
It was only half past nine in the evening when Lara decided to go to bed. It had been one of those boring and depressing days, mostly because of the rain that began pouring down ever since the crack of dawn and stopped only around nine o'clock in the evening. It was not like her to go to sleep so early but she couldn't find any other alternative to make the day pass quicker.  
  
Lying in bed half-asleep, her mind began to wonder and she found herself thinking at all that had happened the previous night, especially the incident with Bullseye. When she was awake and thinking clearly she didn't pay too much attention to that but now, her subconscious seemed to have a different opinion.  
  
The scene that came unwillingly on and on before her eyes was the one where he grabbed her by surprise and kissed her passionately. Remembering that she smiled and somehow unconscious of her actions she began to trace her thumb against her lips, the same way he had done. Although she was not fully asleep, she felt like she was in a dream, a dream that seemed so real because she thought she was actually feeling his warm body against hers.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that that sensation was caused by a pillow she had been holding tightly in her arms. This made her snap back to reality all of a sudden and throw the pillow aside. she thought. Laughing at herself in her mind for what she was thinking and the way she was acting, she laid her head back on the pillow and tried to force herself to fall asleep and not to think too much at such nonsense. Shifting from one side to the other she realized it was impossible for her to fall asleep as long as the same thoughts came unwillingly into her mind. But suddenly she was distracted by the telephone ringing on the night table.  
  
"Yes? .. Who is it?" she asked noticing that the person who called seemed to hesitate in answering.  
  
"Lara?" the caller finally spoke.  
  
"Colin? She asked a bit surprised after a couple of seconds when she recognized the voice. "How come it is not 'baby' or 'sweetheart' or whatever else you usually call me?"  
  
"Well, 'cause I didn't thought it would be too appropriate after .. last night."  
  
Lara was amused and intrigued by what he was telling her but also by the way he was saying it, the words barely escaping his mouth, as if he was being forced to say something he didn't like to say, something that was against his usual self.  
  
"So why did you call?"  
  
A big paused followed.  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah ..I called because I thought about .. what happened last night and I wanted to tell you that .. I got a little carried away and .. uh .. maybe I .. shouldn't have .. done .. that."  
  
Lara chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you are sorry?"  
  
"No, I just wanna say that maybe that was not the most appropriate thing to do at the moment because .. well, because .. "  
  
"Because what?" she asked chuckling again.  
  
"Ok, yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I 'm .. sorry." The last word was muttered and barely hearable. "So, are ya still mad on me?"  
  
"Did it seemed to you that I was mad when I left last night?"  
  
"How should I know? I was kinda dizzy at the moment. By the way, you almost broke my nose."  
  
"Almost? Damn, I am loosing my touch," she joked but tried to use a serious tone.  
  
"Oh, that's very encouraging, thank you."  
  
"Why exactly did you call? Because I do not believe you did it only to apologize."  
  
"As a matter of fact I did call just to .. do .. that .. "  
  
Apparently, for Bullseye it was quite difficult to apologize and Lara could barely stop herself from bursting into laughter when she heard him babbling like that.  
  
" .. but I was also thinking that .. maybe, if you want, I could .. make it up to you?" He began the phrase like a statement but ended it like question because he was not sure how she would react.  
  
"You don't say! And what exactly are you trying to get at?"  
  
" I was thinking that maybe we could .. go for a walk or something like that .. you know, like friends .. and we could .. talk, 'cause we didn't see each other for more than ten years and so far we never had a chance to just sit and talk."  
  
"Hmm, sounds interesting. Where do you want to go?"  
  
At about ten o'clock that evening Lara and Bullseye met in a park somewhere at the outskirts of Manhattan, in an apparently peaceful and quiet neighborhood. Outside it was cold and wet and luckily for them there were almost no people on the streets. Bullseye was wearing his usual outfit and Lara was wearing a purple sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans, dark brown boots and a short cream-colored jacket, with a fur collar. As much as she liked to be always elegant, this time she chose to put on more ordinary clothes, as not to drag too much attention on herself.  
  
"What?" she asked Bullseye while they were walking through the park, noticing he had been gazing at her with a smile on his face for quite a while.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering you might be cold. Do you mind if I hold you?" he asked softly as if fearing of being rejected.  
  
"No," she murmured and he gently put his right arm around her, laying his hand on her shoulder.  
  
After they traversed the alleys of that small park a couple of times, they stopped in the same place they met.  
  
"Do you know what's your problem baby?" he suddenly changed the topic of their conversation, possibly irritated by something she said. "You're too proud. Just because you're rich and famous and you've got all this power you think nothing's good enough for you."  
  
"Where the hell did you get that from?" she burst out furiously, pushing his hand away from her shoulder and coming up in front of him.  
  
"C'mon, it's so obvious .. darling." He said the last word on an ironical tone. At first we were good friends and all that but now you keep on rejecting me and criticizing everything I do. Frankly I don't understand what's with you. I would say that maybe it's the way I am or the way I look, but that's funny 'cause I remember you were the one who wanted me to be this way."  
  
He paused for a minute waiting her to react but as he suspected, she just turned her head, not wanting to meet his gaze, knowing that he was right.  
  
"And didn't you always brag about how you live life to the full and don't think twice about doing something 'cause you might not get a second chance? Where's all that now?"  
  
He put his hands on her upper-arms to keep her still and make her look at him.  
  
"C'mon baby, be like before. Take a chance .. "  
  
As he spoke he came closer and closer to her and she, somehow unconscious of her actions, put her hands on his chest. She was looking him straight in the eyes, like she was being hypnotized by them and in the end she totally lost the power to reject him and gave in.  
  
" .. I know you want this."  
  
When he spoke the last words on such a tender voice and looked at her so caring, with such a sweet expression on his face, she just couldn't resist anymore. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his while he grabbed her by the waist and kept her tight in his arms. The two of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Bullseye paused to speak, noticing she was really enjoying it.  
  
"See baby, I told ya you wanted this."  
  
"Yes," she moaned, trying to reach his lips again. Although so far she had tried to be indifferent to his approaches, this proved to him how much she had actually craved for it deep inside. He tightened her more in his arms and kissed her again, this time not so gentle, but with more passion, almost violently.  
  
"Now what?" she asked when their lips finally broke contact.  
  
"I rented an apartment near by and I was thinking we could go there and .. "  
  
She suddenly gave him an annoyed and disapproving look, but he understood what she was thinking at and didn't let her respond.  
  
" .. have dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" she asked surprised, almost amused.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong with that? I figured you might be hungry and you know how I hate restaurants."  
  
"So, what did you bought?"  
  
"Ah .. nothing, but I have some thing in the fridge and I think I can cook you up a delicious meal."  
  
"You .. cook?"  
  
"Well, I had to learn to take care of myself. Don't have anybody do that for me, ya know."  
  
"You are definitely fool of surprises. Let's go then. You really got me intrigued."  
  
A couple of minutes later, after crossing the street in front of the entrance to the park and going through some back alleys, they finally reached the block where Bullseye rented apartment was. Taking an old elevator to the 5th floor and walking through a dusty corridor, Lara and Bullseye arrived in front of the door to his flat. He took out the key from one of his pockets, unlocked the door and held it open for Lara to enter.  
  
On the right there was the bedroom, but there was no wall separating it from the living room. In the bedroom there was a double bed with one nightstand on each side and there was a window on the wall opposite to the one where the entrance door was. Also, the door to the bathroom was on the same wall as the entrance door.  
  
The living room had a window (on the wall in front of the entrance) in front of which there was a simple couch and a coffee table. To the left there was a TV set that faced the couch and a door that led to a small kitchen.  
  
The apartment in general was crowded and quite dusty, as if there haven't been people living in it for years. There were some cracks on the walls, the wooden floor was creaking in some places and the curtains looked like some rags. To be honest, the place wasn't that bad. It just needed to be cleaned a little bit, but Lara seemed to be quite disgusted by it.  
  
"Here we are, baby. What d' ya think? Quite nice, no?"  
  
"Yes, if you are dead. Sincerely, if you are suppose to be one of the highly paid assassins, why don't you find a more decent place to live in?"  
  
"Don't start bugging me with that crap again. I live however I like, Ok?" Bullseye almost shouted, giving Lara a menacing look.  
  
"Chill out, I did not mean to upset you."  
  
"Go sit on the couch. I'll see what I can find in the fridge," he said trying to change the subject and calm himself down.  
  
On his way to the kitchen, Bullseye took off his cap and coat and threw them onto a nearby armchair. Lara took off her coat as well, sat down on the couch and turned on the television in front. After 15 minutes of checking up almost a dozen time each channel and finding nothing interesting to watch, Lara went to the kitchen to see what Bullseye was doing.  
  
"Hey!" she called to get his attention, on a low and sweet voice. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Relax baby, I ain't cooking no specialties here. Just some fries. It's all I have. Sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry, I love fries."  
  
"Good. Than go make yourself comfortable; watch TV or something. I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
Lara went back to the couch, leaving Bullseye to make the fries. Soon after, he came out of the kitchen, holding two opened bottles of beer, one of which he gave to her."  
  
"Here ya go. Hope you like it. It's that or water."  
  
"It's fine, thank you," she said taking the bottle, drinking a little from it and then laying it on the table. Bullseye drank almost half of his bottle, while sitting down on the couch next to her and propping up his right foot against the edge of the table.  
  
"Man, this shit is good," he said looking at the bottle and then at Lara, who answered with a smile. "You know, there's something I want to ask you, something I've been thinking of ever since last night."  
  
"What is it?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"When you were surrounded by all those vampires and fighting them off you had some sort of knives or something like that. I didn't see clearly but you had about five of them in each hand and it looked like they were glued to your fingers. Did you have some specials gloves or what?"  
  
Lara giggled.  
  
"Remember when I told you that the Lin Kuei gave me an adamantium skeleton so that I never brake a bone from my body?"  
  
Bullseye nodded.  
  
"Well, they also gave me some extra parts to match my powers."  
  
Saying this, Lara raised her hands in front of her and let the ten adamantium claws slid out of the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Holly shit!" he exclaimed, almost dropping the bottle from his hand.  
  
Without taking his eyes off the claws, he stretched out his right arm and laid the bottle on the table, after which he took Lara's hands into his and began examining the claws. He reached out to touch one claw with one finger but he quickly withdrew it when the sharp edge cut his shin.  
  
"This things are sharp, no kidding."  
  
He then looked instinctively at his wounded finger and noticed that the cut was gone.  
  
"What the .. ?"  
  
"I told you the blood I gave you will come in handy."  
  
"Oh, yeah .. " he smiled at her and raised his eyebrows in a sign that he remembered what she was talking about. "So, doesn't it hurt?" he asked when she began pulling them back in.  
  
"Well, practically they are very sharp blades that rip through my flesh every time they come out. But thanks to my healing powers and to the fact that I've spent my entire childhood training to endure any pain, in time I got used to it and now I almost do not feel a thing."  
  
"That's nice baby but I'd better go check on those fries. Mutants and vampires are still kinda disturbing to me."  
  
About ten minutes later Bullseye returned with two plates of French fries.  
  
"Madame, dinner is served," he said putting the plates on the table.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, amused by his comment.  
  
He sat down besides her and they both began eating from their plates while watching TV and chatting about all sorts of things.  
  
"That was delicious. You really have a way of surprising me. Now I don't suppose you have any desert, have you?"  
  
"You want desert?" he asked, a devilish kind of smile forming on his face. "C'me here, I'll give you desert."  
  
Before she could realize what he had said, she found herself lying on the couch, with him on top of her, kissing her lips with desire. She placed her hands on his upper arms as if preparing to push him away, if necessary, but instead of grabbing him tight, she began caressing his skin gently. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her throat as she flung her head backwards, allowing him to move his lips from her mouth to her chin and then down to her neck. Feeling his lips on her skin made her shiver and all this excitement, as well as her loud beating heart prevented her from realizing that while his lips were moving on her neck from behind one earlobe to the other, his hands, that had been resting on her waist, slowly raised up her sweater till under her breast.  
  
All of a sudden, as she was lying underneath him on the couch with her eyes closed, feeling like she had broken any contact with the real world, she was surprised not to feel anymore his lips on hers or his hot breath against her neck. But she didn't want to open her eyes, as not to ruin the magic of the moment. She waited and seconds later a smile appeared on her face when she felt his lips touching her skin once again. However, this time they were exploring another part of her body, moving along her exposed abdomen from under her breasts to the buttons of her pants. She loved the sensation and at first she didn't try to stop him, but then she suddenly opened her eyes in shock when she felt his fingers unbuttoning her jeans.  
  
"No, no. None of that," she said smiling while gently pushing him aside and pulling her sweater back on.  
  
"Baby, c'mon, don't make a scene now. We're both adults with experience here .. " he responded obviously irritated by her behavior, trying to take her in his arms again, but being pushed away.  
  
"Precisely because I am an adult with experience I do not hurry to jump in bed with a guy, like some desperate teenager," she responded resuming a sitting position on the couch.  
  
"Who said anything about a bed? We can do it right here."  
  
He stretched out his left arm and put it behind her back, pulling her next to him before she could indent to push him away, while his right hand grabbed hold of her left thigh, in order to have a more firm grasp on her.  
  
"You know baby .. " he whispered into her ear, between short kisses around that area " .. I could very well force you to be mine, 'cause I know you'll end up liking it, but I wanna see ya coming to me willingly, asking me for it and afterwards, begging me for more."  
  
His words, as well as his face rubbing against her neck and his lips touching her sensually, sent a wave of pleasure through her entire body and she could hardly control herself as not to throw herself into his arms.  
  
He waited a short while for a response on her behalf but she simply kept her head turned in the opposite direction, trying to avoid meeting his gaze, just as she did while he spoke. Finally, irritated by the situation, he let go of her and turned his attention to the TV set and to a bottle of beer that he quickly emptied.  
  
Lara watched him how he just starred at the TV, with a serious expression on his face, obviously upset. At first the sight amused her, because he was acting like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted, but then she felt a bit sorry for bringing him into this state. However, it couldn't have happened any other way, as his request wasn't exactly that of a child and she didn't want to give in so soon either. She felt the need to make him fell better so she came closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't get upset now. We did a lot of progress this evening. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
He slightly turned his head and glanced at her, his facial expression unchanged, and then quickly redirected his attention to the TV set. She started to give him quick pecks on his left chick and delicately bit his earlobe, using more her lips than her teeth, while her hands were rubbing back and forth his biceps.  
  
"I did not say we will never do it. It will just not be tonight," she continued.  
  
He turned his head to look at her, still upset though, and slightly annoyed. She cupped his right cheek into her hand to prevent him from turning away from her and then leaned forward to taste his lips again. She had been waiting for a very long time to do it and now, when she finally had the opportunity, she wanted to take advantage of every moment.  
  
"It is more exciting this way, believe me. The more we wait, the more we desire it and when the moment comes, it will be .. the most intense and sensual experience you ever had," she spoke again.  
  
"You do know how to drive me crazy love," he smirked, returning to his usual self again and afterwards taking her face in his palms to give her a short peck on the lips. "But don't you think we waited long enough? And besides, all the things you said only made me want you more."  
  
"You know what, it is kind of late and I bet you are really tired .. " she responded smiling, trying to change the subject completely all of a sudden " .. so why don't you come here and rest?"  
  
She took a pillow that was near her on the couch, placed it on her lap and invited him to lay his head there. Almost dragged by her he laid his head on her lap, afterwards raising his legs and laying them on the couch as well. They stood like that for a while, watching TV, until both of them fell asleep.  
  
When Bullseye woke up in the morning Lara was no longer there, but there was a note on the table:  
  
'I am sorry for leaving like this but there are some things I have to take care off, things that are in your interest as well. I will call you later. ~Lara~ ' 


	10. Full time job

NOTE: Thank you so very very very very very ... very much Blues Goddess for reviewing my story. You have no idea how happy you've made me. If you want, please review my new chapter as well. You're totally right, Bullseye is a SUPER hard character to write. That's why it takes me so long to update; I'm not sure if I wrote him well or not.  
  
Thank you Ravenclaw2 and Villainbabe for your reviews as well, but I knew you wouldn't abandon me.  
  
PART 10: "Full time job"  
  
Later that day, at about 5 PM in the afternoon, Bullseye received a message from Lara on his cell phone and went to her apartment to see her, as she requested. This time he sneaked in the building trying to avoid the guards, knowing that killing them would only annoy her and that would possibly prevent their relationship from advancing any further in the near future.  
  
However, when he found himself inside the building he began walking around as if he owned the place. He took the main elevator to Lara's apartment, a richly decorated one, that even had an expensive carpet and a sofa inside.  
  
"Top floor," he told the boy who was operating the controls, while stepping inside and slouching himself in the sofa.  
  
The boy followed him with his gaze, looking quite shocked and then just continued staring at him while he sat on the sofa. He had a dorky look on his face and his mouth was half opened, looking like he drooling.  
  
"Problem?" Bullseye asked fixing him annoyed with his cold gaze.  
  
"Ah, .. no, sir. To .. top ... flo .. floor right away," the boy babbled and turned away quickly, scared by the look Bullseye gave him.  
  
When they reached the top floor and the elevator doors opened, Bullseye stood up and walked out, giving the boy a menacing glance, a thing that made him tremble with fear even more than he had ever since Bullseye stepped in.  
  
The two bodyguards in front of the apartment's main door also looked at him strangely but they said absolutely nothing and simply let him pass, because Lara had ordered them to when she informed them about Bullseye's visit.  
  
"How y'all doing?" he asked rhetorically with a sneer on his face while passing between them and entering the apartment, whose door was opened.  
  
Inside he quickly made his way upstairs, where Lara's study was, but just as he reached forward to open the door, a familiar feminine voice interrupted him.  
  
"Don't go in there."  
  
He turned to see if it was whom he thought and signs of annoyance appeared on his face. It was Leah. He wanted to make one of his usual mocking comments but she quickly continued.  
  
"Lara is talking with General Stryker and Colonel Mahin and they don't want to be disturbed. She said to wait until they finish. Follow me please," she informed him smiling.  
  
Having no other choice, Bullseye followed Leah into a nearby room, although he couldn't really stand the girl after the way she had humiliated him.  
  
"So, how come you're not with them?" What he actually meant to say was and she was well aware of it, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"They don't need me right now and besides Lara told me to keep you company," she said with an innocent smile, sitting down at a table, in front of a computer, the last part being more of a joke on her behalf.  
  
"Remind me to thank her later," he smirked ironically.  
  
Leah didn't pay attention to him and concentrated on her work. Bullseye began walking slowly across the room, looking around. The place looked like an old library; the walls were covered with dark brown wood and there were bookshelves almost everywhere.  
  
As he was examining the place he noticed an interesting ornament hung on a wall, in the shape of a spider web, adorned with some small, colored balls and some feathers, in the lover part. Then, his gaze fell upon a gold pen on the desk at which Leah was sitting and suddenly he felt the need to exercise his talent. He couldn't help it. It was a habit.  
  
He approached and took the pen from its stand, holding it up and examining its sharp nib, with a smile on his face. Leah raised her eyes when she saw him so close but then rapidly lowered them so he would not notice she was watching him.  
  
Bullseye took the pen in his left hand and without even looking, he threw it towards the ornament on the wall, aiming at a very small blue stone in the middle. Then, still holding his hand outstretched he turned to admire his success but his smile soon faded, his hand fell down slowly and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the pen impaled into the wall, next to the ornament. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible.  
  
But then he remembered Leah and her telekinetic powers. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head to give her an annoyed look even though she didn't look at him, after which he began walking towards some bookshelves. Leah was surprised to see how careless he faced his failure but didn't gear to look where he was going. Suddenly, she shuddered and fear overwhelmed her when she felt his hands on her shoulders and his head close to hers, almost resting on her left shoulder.  
  
"You know, there's something I don't understand. D'you suffer from an incurable disease, your boyfriend dumped you, or what?"  
  
She turned her head to look at him both frightened and confused.  
  
"Ah, .. no," she muttered.  
  
"Then why does a pretty girl like you want to die so young, hmm?" he spoke while his left hand slowly touched her neck as if wanting to grab hold of it.  
  
He was smiling and acting calmly but this only frightened her more because she knew his real self would burst out anytime, especially after what he had told her.  
  
"What do you mea .. ?" she tried to ask on a soft and scared tone, the words barely escaping her throat, when suddenly she found herself gaping for air as his hand was squeezing her neck with all its strength.  
  
"I missed," he spoke angrily returning to his usual self.  
  
"It happens," she responded when he had loosen a little bit the grasp on her neck, trying hard to force a smile on her face.  
  
However, her bold response only aggravated the situation, Bullseye squeezing her neck tighter, pulling her head closer to his and looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"I never miss. You made me miss. There! See?" He pointed in the direction he knew the wall ornament was but without turning to look at it.  
  
"But the pen is right in the center. Wasn't that what you were aiming at?"  
  
Bullseye looked and saw that the pen was indeed impaled in the small blue ball in the middle.  
  
"D'you think I'm stupid?" he demanded furiously, squeezing her tighter and shaking her head. "This is another of your mutant tricks. It wasn't there a minute ago."  
  
Leah didn't know what to say anymore and his grasp on her neck made her dizzy; she could hardly stand. Bullseye looked her in the eyes, then turned his gaze to the ornament and finally back to her. He took a few steps back, pulling her after him by her neck.  
  
"C'me here."  
  
Then he released her neck and grabbed her left upper arm, dragging her to the wall where the ornament was. When they were close enough he stood there examining the place for a few seconds and then pointed out to her a scratch on the wooden wall, the spot where the pen was first impaled.  
  
"What's that?" he turned to her with a sneer on his lips.  
  
"A scratch?" she asked trying to make a naïve smile appear on her face.  
  
But hardly had she spoke the last word when his hand grabbed her neck again, dragging her closer to him and almost lifting her off the ground. Leah panicked. Pain and fear above everything else overwhelmed her, preventing her from using her powers to save her life.  
  
"OK, I did it. I'm sorry. But what's the big deal, anyway? I was just trying to have some fun," she forced herself to speak while placing both her hands on the one that was squeezing her neck, trying to remove it.  
  
"No one makes fun of me, girly."  
  
"I wasn't making fun of you, I swear. Please put me down, I'm really sorry."  
  
Bullseye just stared at her for a moment -it was obvious that she was being sincere by the fear in her voice and eyes- and then let go of her throat. He couldn't hurt her; not only because she was Lara's friend but also because he understood that she was indeed a nice and naïve girl who never had the intention to insult him in any way. And he had to admit that most of the anger he was feeling was because of what she had done to him the first time they met. He looked down at her while she was rubbing her throat.  
  
"That wasn't a very wise move, girl. Make sure it doesn't happen again," he ordered menacingly.  
  
Leah looked up at him, nodding and he kept his gaze on her for a few seconds after which he turned and began walking slowly towards the door.  
  
"So, your name's Leah, right?" he spoke seeming a little more relaxed.  
  
"Yes .. Colin," she began with confidence in her voice.  
  
At the sound of his real name Bullseye suddenly stopped and turned his head to face her, the same frightening look returning on his face. Still very self-confident, Leah continued quickly so he wouldn't have time to react.  
  
"If you want me to call you Bullseye then you call me Trinity. We don't have these code names for nothing. They keep our true identity secret .. ah, just like yours," she thought appropriate to add.  
  
He kept silent for a while and just stared at her. She felt her entire body trembling with fear when she saw his fingers twitching, thinking he could throw at any time one of his shurikens towards her. She tried to concentrate so she could use her powers if he did throw something at her but found it impossible. She remembered how difficult it had been to stop the knife he threw at her a couple of days ago. But to her surprise his reaction was completely different.  
  
"Fine, Trinity," he finally spoke, rolling his eyes annoyed and then turning again towards the door.  
  
Leah breathed in release, putting her right palm over her fast beating heart.  
  
"So when're those guys gonna leave?" Bullseye asked from the doorway, looking across the hallway towards the door of the study.  
  
"I don't know," she responded as she sat back at the desk, resuming her work.  
  
"Can't you at least go in there and see what they're doing? You're Lara's assistant, aren't you?" he asked nervously, slowly beginning to loose his patience.  
  
"No. But don't worry, they'll be out soon. Why don't you have a sit?" she said pointing out a sofa in the opposite part of the room.  
  
Bullseye followed her advice and went to the indicated spot. He sat down at the middle and then leaned horizontally on the sofa, his left leg on the floor and his right one bent and up on the couch. He let his head fell backwards, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, placed his left hand under his head and with his right one he began massaging the scar on his forehead.  
  
He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the door. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the left to see if it was Leah or someone else.  
  
"You can come now," said Lara stopping near Leah's desk.  
  
"About time," Bullseye grumbled annoyed, raising form the sofa and approaching Lara.  
  
"I am sorry, but we had to delay the meeting a little longer."  
  
"Really? And what did you discuss this time? How to bring Daredevil on the team? Hey, why don't you invite him to leave here?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I would like to see him dead as much as you do but I must obey the orders I am given?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but next time I'll not sit here and wait like some f***ing plumber. I don't have time to wait for you all day, all right baby?"  
  
"I cannot possibly imagine what other important things you have to do."  
  
"My problem, not yours. .. Oh, and tell your little friend over there to mind her attitude or else .. well, she knows, don't you girly?"  
  
Leah smiled at him, still a bit frightened after what had happened, and Lara looked at her questioning.  
  
"I'll explain later," Leah whispered as Bullseye began walking towards the door.  
  
Lara followed Bullseye into the study. He made his way to her desk and stopped near her brown leather chair.  
  
"Some fancy chair you've got here," he said while sitting in it and propping his crossed legs on her desk, comfortably leaning back on the chair.  
  
Lara stopped in front of the desk, starring at him.  
  
"Problem?" he asked as if she had no right to question his actions.  
  
She sighed, looking down for a minute, seeming a bit upset.  
  
"This attitude of yours is because of last night, isn't it?"  
  
He said nothing, but looked in another direction and rolled his eyes annoyed. Lara understood that it was pointless to go on with that because they would only end up arguing, so she decided to get to the point once and for all. However, Bullseye interrupted her before she could start talking.  
  
"I hope you called me to give me my money, right?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"What d'you mean ? For your vampire friends two days ago."  
  
Lara crossed her arms and began laughing.  
  
"I already told you that was only a test. You are not getting any money for that."  
  
"What?" he yelled jumping from the chair.  
  
"Calm down, you did not do much anyway. There are different species of vampires and the ones you fought are the less evolved ones, having limited powers. Sometimes we even let the police handle them."  
  
"I'm from no bloody police and I don't work for free."  
  
"Will you please sit down and let me talk? What I have to say will surely interest you."  
  
Bullseye sat back in the chair, this time without putting his feet on Lara's desk, and listened to her carefully.  
  
"I went to see Fisk today and he seemed quite pleased with your accomplishments so far, therefore he decided he wants to have you as his number one assassin."  
  
"Really?" He was contempt to hear this but he acted like he was already expecting such a proposition, like it was something ordinary for someone of his caliber. "For how long?"  
  
"For as long as you wish, but let me add that this is a great opportunity for you to prove your abilities and to earn more money than you would ever, back in Ireland. Fisk is expecting you tonight at eight. He has an assignment for you that will more than make up for the money you did not get so far."  
  
"Then I must be going. Don't wanna be late for work now."  
  
Smiling, Bullseye headed to the door, passing by Lara as if she wasn't there. With a sad expression on her face she watched him leave. He probably was really upset with her if he passed just like that, without even looking at her. She wanted to call him back but didn't find the right words. On his way out, Bullseye bumped into Leah, who was going to see Lara.  
  
"I'm so sorry, really. I'm so clumsy sometimes," she said with a forced smile on her lips and with fear in her voice, taking a few steps backwards and defensively raising the paper case she was holding, up to her chin in case he attacked her again.  
  
But he didn't. He just glanced at her for a few seconds and then went on his way.  
  
"So, that's your long lost friend?" Leah asked after entering the study.  
  
Lara was sitting at her desk, smoking a cigarette and looking absent minded. At Leah's question she simply nodded without even looking at her.  
  
"Did you say something to him or is h always that lunatic?"  
  
Lara maintained her thinking position for a while and then shifted her gaze to Leah, looking straight into her eyes as if realizing something.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know that?"  
  
"What?" Leah jumped intrigued.  
  
"I fi had done things my way and just slept with him from the beginning he wouldn't be so pissed of right now."  
  
"Oh, so that's it? He's upset because you didn't sleep with him? Well, that just proves what a great guy he is," said Leah while laughing out loud.  
  
"Still, it is your fault for filling my mind with all that nonsense."  
  
"Excuse me, but you came asking for my advice, lamenting how you want a steady relationship and all that. I had no idea this is the kind of guy you think is interested in a serious commitment."  
  
"From now on would you please refrain from giving me any advice even if I ask you to?"  
  
"Fine. Don't worry I won't stand in the way of your eternal happiness with your beloved psychopathic assassin," she answered on a slightly mocking tone but with signs of sorrow and disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Good. Then I will go and settle things right, my way."  
  
"Oh, I wonder what you will do!"  
  
Lara ignored Leah's ironical comment and changed the subject.  
  
"What did he do to you, anyway?"  
  
"Well, .. "  
  
Kingpin was sitting at his desk when Bullseye walked in. He was holding a cigar in one hand and with the other he was flipping some files he had in front of him.  
  
"Here I am, boss."  
  
"Good. Have a sit," Kingpin said pointing with the cigar to one of the two white chairs in front, without raising his eyes from the files. Bullseye sat in one of the chairs, placing his feet on Fisk's desk.  
  
"I believe you've already talked to Colonel West. So, for how long are you willing to work for me?" Kingpin asked looking Bullseye in the eyes.  
  
"As long as the pay's good."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
Kingpin stood up smiling and took a yellow folder from his desk, handing it to Bullseye. He noticed he had, once again, put his feet on his desk but said nothing. He couldn't say he was pleased with Bullseye's attitude but he was the best assassin he had ever seen and for that he let him behave as he pleased.  
  
"Dominik and Katya Redko," Kingpin began as Bullseye was looking at two photographs attached to the folder. "Brother and Sister; professional Russian thieves, among the very best in the world. They stole something that belongs to me. Some diamonds that I had arranged to be brought into the US. I need you to eliminate them and to bring the diamonds to me. You'll recognize them; they're green and they're like no other diamonds you've seen before. You will find all the necessary information in the folder. That will be all."  
  
"This one's easy. You'll have your stones same time tomorrow."  
  
Bullseye stood up, intending to leave but Fisk stopped him.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Bullseye looked at him, a little confused at first but then he noticed a small vase with two red roses on Kingpin's desk. 


	11. The first assignment

NOTE: Thank you Blues Goddess, Miss Sorrow, Ravenclaw2 and Villainbabe for your wonderful reviews. I couldn't go on without you. Also, I hope to read more of your stories soon.  
  
PART 11: "The first assignment"  
  
Bullseye sat on his newly acquired motorcycle, hidden from sight by some old trees, surveying the Redko residence, a big mansion situated in a small forest region, somewhere near New York City.  
  
It was eight o'clock in the morning and he had been trying to find a way to get in for almost two hours, but without any luck. A tall, electrical fence surrounded the mansion; there were only two guards in front of the main gate but there were many more inside and there was too much open space from the gate to the house, making it impossible for him to sneak inside.  
  
He was beginning to loose his temper and that might push him to do something irrational, something that he would definitely regret and in the worst case even cost him his life. But suddenly, the opportunity he had wished for appeared. At about five past eight AM, the big gates opened and a black car rushed out. Bullseye recognized Katya Redko, one of his targets, at the wheel and decided to follow her.  
  
Half an hour later he saw the woman parking in front of a medium-sized apartment building, somewhere in New York City. They weren't in a poor neighborhood but not in a rich one either. Bullseye parked his motorcycle near by, following the woman inside the building.  
  
Katya Redko walked rapidly towards the elevator and pushed the button. She was slightly nervous although she kept telling herself that there was nothing to fear. When the elevator finally arrived she stepped in and pushed the button to the sixth floor. But when the doors almost closed, a hand slid in between them, stopping them and then another one appeared, pushing them open. This disturbed a bit the golden hair woman with dark green eyes, especially when she saw Bullseye stepping in. Although the scar on his forehead was hidden by his black cap and he had buttoned up his coat, he still looked like a person one would usually try to avoid. However, besides all that, he was quite good looking and she couldn't help herself but respond with a faint smile to the one he had given her when he stepped in.  
  
Katya was standing gin the back of the elevator, on the right side, almost leaning against the wall, while Bullseye was on the left side, close to the doors.  
  
"Where to?" he asked turning his head to look at her and the same time stretching his hand to reach the controls.  
  
"Six," she responded loudly, seeming a bit more confident on herself and smiling at him.  
  
"What a coincidence. That's where I'm going myself," he said, responding with a sneer to her delicate smile.  
  
When the doors opened Bullseye hurried out and started walking rapidly down the corridor but then he suddenly stopped, realizing he should have let the woman get out first in order to see where she was going. As he was looking nervously to his left and right, trying to find a solution to his problem, he felt a hand touching softly his left shoulder.  
  
"Are you lost?" Katya asked on a sensual tone. Bullseye raised an eyebrow questioningly, seeing the woman's flirtuous approach, but then realized this could be in his favor and hurried to say the first idea that crossed his mind. "Yeah, I have to meet someone here who's gonna sell me some .. stuff, but I don't remember which apartment it was."  
  
His response, as well as the way he looked, made her think that he was probably there for the same reason as she was.  
  
"I think we are both here to see the same person," she said putting her arm around his. "Come with me."  
  
Bullseye didn't protest in any way, believing the situation could be in his favor and followed the woman to an apartment door.  
  
"Katya Redko," she told the man who opened the door. He nodded, then looked curiously at Bullseye.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm with her."  
  
Katya turned and looked at Bullseye both pleased and surprised. She didn't understand why he hadn't just say his name, which probably was on the guard's list, if he was there for the same reason as she was. Nevertheless, she felt quite attracted to him and decided to play along.  
  
"Yes, he is an old friend who's interested in buying as well."  
  
"Fine. Come in."  
  
Bullseye wondered what did she came there to buy but once inside he was distracted from his previous thoughts by what he saw around. Although they were in a relatively poor neighborhood, the interior was richly decorated with Chinese furniture, ornaments, patterns and prints, the dominating colors being red, orange, brown, green and black. The thing that intrigued him the most was that the windows, besides having long, thick curtains covering them almost completely, had the glass painted black, which was making it impossible for the sun to get in. He didn't pay too much attention to this, concentrating more on discovering what was Katya doing there and whom did she come to see.  
  
Bullseye followed Katya, whose arm was still clung to his, but soon afterwards he felt one of the guard's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You wait here."  
  
Bullseye gave the guard a menacing look, but decided it was best not to attack yet and just wait and see how things would go on. Without saying a word he sat down in a nearby armchair while Katya stepped forth into the next room. Then she turned left and entered another room, disappearing from Bullseye's sight, a fact that made him frown, as he couldn't see what she was doing or whom she was talking to.  
  
Katya knew the way very well, as she had been there before a couple of times. She entered the room feeling a bit nervous and even scared, approaching slowly the man sitting at a small table, in a dark corner of the room.  
  
"Already back for more?" the man asked.  
  
"Please, I really need them."  
  
"No problem, if you have the right sum ... Plus the money you owe me."  
  
"I .. don't have it, but in two or three days I will have enough money to pay you five times the sum I owe you. Please, just one, one little pill."  
  
The man stood up, coming out of the shadows to reveal his identity -Li Sang, the vampire Bullseye had to kill a while back. He approached her and for a while just stood there, thinking and looking at Katya with a faint, devilish smile on his face.  
  
"You know what, I think you won't have to pay me that money any more. I'm kind of hungry at the moment and you could satisfy my needs perfectly."  
  
Katya gasped in surprise at first but then relaxed and resigned herself. She needed those pills so badly that she was willing to sleep with Sang to get them. Unfortunately, she soon realized that he was hungry literally speaking, when he pounced upon her, with his mouth wide opened and his long, sharp canines exposed. She gave a loud cry of fear and panic when he grabbed her arms and pulled her violently towards him, intending to bite her neck.  
  
Bullseye was startled by her scream and jumped from the armchair only to see that the two guards who had been standing near by were approaching him with an odd expression on their faces. When they were close enough Bullseye made a sudden turn and waved his cloak in front of their eyes in order to distract them. He kicked the first one away, and then turned to the other one, twisting the hand with which he was holding a gun, making him drop it, after which he punched him hard in the face. He quickly picked up the gun and shot the two men directly in the heart, their vanishing bodies proving they were vampires.  
  
Sang was distracted by the gun shots, which gave Katya the opportunity to push his arms away and even kick him in the stomach. While he was standing up Katya intended to kick him again, this time in the head but she did it out of a self-defense instinct, because she was no fighter. Thus Sang easily anticipated her move and with his supernatural strength grabbed her leg and smashed her into the wall behind him, rendering her unconscious. Sensing someone approaching, he reached for a gun that was lying on the table but before he could grab it, a knife impaled his hand to the table.  
  
"Oh, is that any way to treat an old friend who comes to visit?" Bullseye asked ironically from the doorway, with his head tilted to one side and his arms crossed.  
  
"Haven't you learned anything by now, you pathetic human?" sang asked laughing, as he was reaching out to remove the knife. "We are immortals, we .. ," he stopped all of a sudden, feeling as if sulfuric acid was flowing through his veins, burning his flesh. He looked at his hand that was impaled to the table and saw a yellow-greenish substance spreading on his arm from the wound, disintegrating his flesh.  
  
Bullseye smirked at him.  
  
"Garlic! Hmm .. delicious. Gotta love it!"  
  
Sang looked at him in shock, his right arm turning to dust in mere seconds. Before he could even try to figure out a way to escape, he gasped when another knife impaled into his throat. Bullseye watched with delight as the vampire's body turned to dust, as a result of the garlic essence on the tip of the blade.  
  
Then, he noticed Katya lying unconscious on the floor nearby but didn't pay much attention to her at the moment. He remembered something else and searched some drawers for a small plastic bag in which he put a little ash from Sang's body.  
  
Finally, he took a glass of water he found somewhere in the room and approaching Katya, he poured the content over her face.  
  
"Wake up sweetheart."  
  
He threw the glass away, which broke into pieces when smashing into a nearby furniture, while Katya woke up in a state of shock, coughing because of the water she had swallowed. Bullseye didn't have the patience to let her recover, so he roughly pulled her up, almost dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Come on girl, ye gotta stand on yer feet. I can't carry ye all the way. Not my fault ye're an addict."  
  
"I'm not an addict. There are some pills I need; they're medicine."  
  
"Yeah, that's what all junkies say."  
  
"What happened to Sang?" she asked, starting to come to her senses and remember everything that had happened.  
  
"He's dead. I killed'em. There's his body," he pointed to the heap of ash on the floor. "What's left of 'em, anyway."  
  
"Your burned him? How long was I unconscious?"  
  
"I didn't burn'em. That's what happens to vampires when ye kill them."  
  
"Vampires?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah, vampires," he responded irritated by her amusement. "Didn't ya scream 'cause he wanted to bite ya?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean he's a vampire. That's absurd. Anyone can put on a pair of fake teeth and .. "  
  
"Wait! Hold on a sec'!" Bullseye yelled all of a sudden, as if snapping back to reality from some sort of trance, not having paid attention to what she had just said. It was probably because the whole vampire business was quite new and confusing to him as well. "What the bloody hell's going on here? Why am I having this stupid conversation with ya? C'mon girl, I have work to do."  
  
Saying that, he grabbed her left arm and pulled her violently then pushed her forward, pressing his palm against her back.  
  
"But what about my pills?"  
  
"You won't need them where I'm gonna take ya. Now move, I don't have all day."  
  
He pushed her again but she turned, pushing his hand away, a thing that infuriated him and made him grab her arm again and pull her towards him. The menacing look on his face made her shake with fear but she found the courage to stand up to him.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me? Are you with the police or something like that?"  
  
"Police? Me?" Bullseye burst into laughter, letting go of her arm, but then suddenly returning to his previous, serious attitude. "No."  
  
"Then .. " Katya began but stopped when she saw him starring at her with something that looked like a friendly smile on his face. "What?" she asked curiously.  
  
'You'll not be a good girl and come with me nicely, will ya?"  
  
"No," she stated, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Hmm .. " he muttered, tilting his head to one side, the smile on his face widening.  
  
She just stood there looking at him confused when all of a sudden his hard fist rendered her unconscious.  
  
When Katya woke up, she found herself in the driver's sit of her car, on a side road near the mansion where she and her brother were living at the present.  
  
"Sleep well?' she heard a Bullseye's voice behind her, in the back sit. Turning to look at him she felt something scratching her abdomen and realized that he had bounded her to the chair with a sharp, metallic string, that he was holding tightly form either side.  
  
"What did I do to you. I don't even know you."  
  
"Let's make this short before I loose completely loose my patience. You've got some green stones that I want."  
  
Katya kept silent for a few moments, taking a more serious attitude, thinking at the priceless green diamonds she and her brother had recently stolen.  
  
"Fine. Then release me and I will bring you the diamonds."  
  
Bullseye began to laugh.  
  
"D'ya think I'm an idiot? No darling, I'm, coming with ya and take the stones myself. Now ya'll be a good girl, take me inside, cut the power to the electric fence and show me where ya keep the stones or else .. "  
  
"No, please!" Katya cried out as the metallic wire cut through the first layers of her skin and a little bit of blood started dripping from the small cut.  
  
"Get going. Now!" he ordered and then loosened a little the grip, allowing her to start the car.  
  
Because the car had black windows, the guards at the gate didn't notice Bullseye sitting in the back, thus they had no problem getting in. Once inside, Katya didn't stop the car in front of the main entrance, but drove to the garage behind the house.  
  
She buttoned up her jacked so that no one would notice the cut on her abdomen, and they had no problem with the few body guards who were guarding that area of the house, as they thought Bullseye to be a simple guest, a friend of Katya's.  
  
The tow of them quickly made their way inside, heading straight to the control room. Luckily, there was no one there and Katya easily turned off the power to the electric fence as well as all the surveillance cameras, just like Bullseye had told her to. When she finished doing that she approached Bullsseye, pressing her hands against the wound on her stomach.  
  
"You know, there was no need for you to do this. I would have given the stones to you anyway."  
  
"Really?" he asked disbelieving. "And why would you do that? I'm a stranger to you, unless, ... you know who I am?"  
  
"No, I don't. But I would love to."  
  
Bullseye sneered and raised his eyebrows impressed by her boldness, after which he slowly removed the black cap he had been wearing, revealing the target shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Does this mean anything to you?"  
  
To his surprise however, the sight didn't scare or confuse her but instead made her extremely happy.  
  
"Oh my God! You're Bullseye? The famous hit man?"  
  
"I'm impressed baby. Most people fear me; how come you're so happy to see me?"  
  
Katya approached him slowly and placed her hands on his chest. Bullseye frowned in surprise at her action, but didn't stop her. She was a beautiful woman and he didn't see why he couldn't take advantage of the situation and have a little fun with her, until he had to kill her, anyway.  
  
"I've always admired you and have eagerly awaited the day when I could meet you, hopping that maybe we could .. collaborate?"  
  
Bullseye became even more intrigued, and Katya approached him even more.  
  
"The pay would be extremely generous. What do you say?"  
  
"And your brother?"  
  
"He would be your first assignment."  
  
Bullseye was more and more impressed by Katya's behavior. He had never met someone who was that excited to have met him. He wondered if it was only one of her tricks to save her life or even lure him into a trap to kill him. But the look in her eyes and the lack of fear and enthusiasm in her voice showed the opposite. He took her small, delicate hands that were resting on his chest and kissed them.  
  
"I'll think about it, but now I want the stones."  
  
"Of course. Come with me then. They're in a safe, in my brother's study."  
  
When they were approaching the door of the study, Bullseye saw two guards coming and began walking faster towards them, looking all self confident, as if he was in his own home.  
  
"It's all right, he's a friend," Katya informed the bodyguards who were at the point of drawing out their guns.  
  
Bullseye stopped in front of them and all of a sudden stretched his arms forward with such a quick movement that it scared the two men who thought he intended to hit them. But he just stood there with his arms stretched out, his palms raised and the usual psychopathic look on his face.  
  
"Nothing up my sleeve, " he said beginning to wriggle around his hands, making a paperclip appear out of nowhere in each of his hand. He brought his hands together and turned the paper clips into two small, thin needles. Then he held one of them in each hand, starting to move his hands in front of the men, making them follow his every movement. Finally, when his hands were moving fast enough and the guards' attention was distracted, with a swift movement he sent the two needles flying towards their necks. The guards' lifeless bodies dropped instantly to the floor.  
  
"Wow, the rumors are definitely true; your skills are amazing but there was no need to do that. I told you, I .. "  
  
"The stones're in there?" Bullseye interrupted Katya, pointing towards a nearby wooden door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any more guards inside?"  
  
"No, just my brother. He likes to be alone. But I can bring them to you," Katya told him on a very self-confident tone, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Bullseye smirked and grabbed her arms, turning her around and holding her tight, his chest pressed against her back.  
  
"I'll get the stones myself, as for you and me working together, well, ye're a pretty girl, baby, .. " he whispered into her left ear, kissing her softly on the neck " ... but I've already got an employer and business .. " he paused and made a small knife appear in his right hand, " .. comes before pleasure."  
  
Katya panicked, but didn't have time to scream or struggle because Bullseye covered her mouth with his hand and the last thing she felt was the cold blade of the knife cutting her neck.  
  
Bullseye still held her in his arms and then dropped her gently to the floor holding her only by her right arm. When she was close to the floor he dropped her, letting go of her hand with a gesture and a facial expression that showed a slight trace of disgust. He took out one of the two roses Fisk had given him, bent down to her and traced it along her lips, chin and neck before placing it on her chest.  
  
"Sorry babe," he said gazing at the expression on her face -her wide opened eyes showing panic and fear and her mouth almost ready to scream; Bullseye however had a mocking smile on his lips and a satisfied but also insane look in his eyes.  
  
Half an hour later, when Dominik Redko's trustworthy man, in charge of the Redko family's protection, was informed that the electric fence and the security cameras had all been shut down, went to inform Dominik.  
  
When he stumbled upon the corpses of Katya and the two bodyguards in front of the study he immediately informed all the guards to search for any possible intruders.  
  
Then, he rushed into the study to see if Dominik was still alive and to his surprise he found him resting in an armchair, as if nothing had happened. He looked like he was napping: his head was tilted to the right, propped against his hand. The only thing that drew the man's attention was the red rose on Dominik's lap; he knew his boss wasn't too fond of flowers. Then he remembered the red rose he saw on Katya's corpse.  
  
"Sir, are you all right?" he asked concerned; but there was no answer.  
  
He approached and placed his hand on Dominik's shoulder.  
  
"Sir?" he asked again, but when his fingers barely touched him, the man sitting in the armchair collapsed onto his own knees and the man could clearly see one of Dominik's favorite knives impaled into the right side of his neck. 


	12. Past and Present

NOTE: Thank you so very, very, very much Ravenclaw2 and Villainbabe for your reviews, but I was certain you wouldn't abandon me. Thanks again.  
  
Blues Goddess, thank you very much as well for being my new faithful reader and reviewer. Katya was just a one-chapter character, so you didn't have to like her. I'm very glad you liked Bullseye, though. Writing him well is my biggest concern. I have a question for you. In your story you said that Angelica is a drag queen. Now, I'm not native English and I wasn't certain what that meant so I checked the dictionary and there it said that a drag queen is a man who likes to dress like a woman. So, in your story, Angelica is a man?  
  
PART 12: "Past and Present"  
  
When Bullseye proudly entered Fisk's office, holding a beautifully carved, medium size, copper box in one hand, he was somehow surprised to see his employer having a relatively private meeting with Lara and Wesley.  
  
"Back so soon?" Fisk asked when he noticed him come in.  
  
Wesley turned top have a good look at the Kingpin's best assassin ever, while Lara barely glanced at him as he passed by her. Bullseye glanced back at her with his usual mocking smile on his lips, then turned to the Kingpin and placed the box on the desk, in front of him.  
  
"Here're yer stones. I'll be expecting me pay now."  
  
"I've already transferred the sum to your account, as we agreed upon," Fisk spoke while examining the box, then raised his eyes to look back at Bullseye "I knew this assignment would be quite easy for a man like you."  
  
Bullseye sneered delighted at Fisk's compliment and then turned his gaze to Lara when the other two were concentrated on the box he had stolen. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he just gave her a long look as if to brag with the new praise he had just received, taking into consideration the lack of interest she had shown towards his abilities -a thing that was beginning to annoy him more and more every day.  
  
"Absolutely superb," Fisk exclaimed after finally opening the box and taking out one of the strongly gleaming green diamonds inside. It looked like cone, which had a head in shape of a quite large diamond that continued with a few inches long tail with a sharp end.  
  
Lara seemed to be more intrigued than Fisk, Wesley, or Bullseye, who was standing there with his arms folded, looking at them with a bored expression, probably wondering for what reason he was still hanging around.  
  
"These are without doubt no ordinary diamonds, but they look kind of familiar to me. May I have a closer look?"  
  
"Certainly," agreed Fisk with a smile, handing the diamond he was holding to Lara.  
  
She took it and began to analyze it closely, especially the long, pointy tale that had some small carvings on it. Wesley, who was sitting next to Lara on one of the two white chairs in front of Fisk's desk, bent slightly towards her to have a closer look at the fascinating green stones.  
  
"Found something interesting?" Bullseye decided to break in their conversation. He placed one hand on the desk and the other one on the back of the chair Lara was sitting in, and bent very closely towards her. He tried to give the impression of being indeed interested but she easily noticed the mockery in his voice and eyes. She stared at him seriously for a few moments and then responded:  
  
"The diamonds appear to be some sort of keys."  
  
"Keys?" Fisk asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes; or at least they're meant to fit somewhere. Look at the long pointed end and the carvings on it," Lara informed him, giving him back the diamond.  
  
Fisk studied it for a short while, then placed it back in the box.  
  
"Nevertheless, I intend to sell them. NI have someone who is willing to pay almost 1 billion dollars for them."  
  
Lara became more and more interested in the matter.  
  
"Where exactly are the diamonds from?"  
  
"They were discovered quite recently by some archeologists in Mongolia and they were taken to a history museum in Rome .. until I had them stolen, of course," Fisk ended the phrase with a satisfactory smile and reached for a cigar. Hi lighted it, took a few smokes, then continued. " .. I had a few problems because the diamonds had been stolen by two professional thieves shortly after they were brought into the US, but Bullseye took care to bring them back to me and see that those who dared to steel from we would never do it again."  
  
Bullseye looked directly into Fisk's eyes as he spoke, receiving his second praise with great delight and a wider smile. And afterwards, when Fisk concentrated his attention on arranging the diamonds inside the box and closing the top, he gave Lara another ironical look, just like before and she responded once more with the same indifference and cold stare.  
  
"Wesley .. ," Fisk spoke all of a sudden, startling both Lara and Bullseye, who were exchanging uncomfortably long stares, and Wesley, who was intrigued by the way the former two acted around each other. Fisk's voice made all three of them direct their attention towards him and Wesley took hold of the box containing the diamonds, that Fisk was handing out to him. " .. Take this box and lock it in the safe."  
  
Fisk's assistant and right-hand man grabbed the box and went to execute his boss' order, disappearing into a narrow corridor, between the big glass wall behind Wilson Fisk's desk and the left wall.  
  
As soon as Wesley left his sit, Bullseye hurried to occupy it, as he had really hated standing there like some ordinary employee, quietly awaiting his new orders. However, the chair he had sat on didn't satisfy him. It was a bit uncomfortable to sit in, not to mention it was non-movable and from the position it was in, Bullseye could not put his feet up the desk or at least stretch out his legs comfortably.  
  
He preferred the Kngpin's chair, because it was twice as big, quite relaxing and what's more, on that side of the desk he would have so much space to move around or sit in any position he wanted. Yeah, he definitely loved that, especially because it made him feel like he was the one in charge, the one everyone must fear and obey.  
  
These sort of thoughts went through Bullseye's mind at the moment. But, snapping back to reality, he moved around in the small space that made him feel as if he was trapped somewhere and finally found a relaxing pose to sit in. He placed one leg over the handle of the chair, that was now simply hanging above the floor, and stretched the other leg out, lying comfortably on his back, facing more Lara than Fisk.  
  
Once settled comfortably and his mood ameliorating, he began starring at Lara once more, not because he didn't have anything better to do, but because he enjoyed irritating her and making her feel uncomfortable. He started roaming his eyes over her body, with a lustful glance and a wicked smile.  
  
She was wearing a not too short skirt and a matching coat, under which she had a tight blouse that didn't have a very large cleavage but it was enough to give a sample of what was behind it.  
  
Lara soon noticed what he was doing and as a response, she changed for a few seconds her black eyes into those glowing, yellow feline eyes, just as she had done on that roof a week ago, when she saved his life.  
  
But this time he wasn't impressed at all. The mocking sneer never left his face, and to conclude, he twisted his lips as if preparing for a kiss. Lara tried to look indifferent at the so-called distant kiss he gave her, but deep inside she knew that there was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to throw herself into his arms and give in completely.  
  
Fisk, who had too busy the past several minutes looking after Wesley to make sure the diamonds were put in a safe place, and didn't even notice when Bullseye sat down, finally noticed the way his top assassin was staring at Lara and quit frankly he wasn't too pleased.  
  
"Well then .. ," Fisk spoke out loudly while standing up, distracting Lara and Bullseye's attention from each other; " .. now that the diamonds are back in my possession, we can finally get back to our regular business, .. isn't that right, Bullseye?"  
  
Fisk pronounced loud and clear the assassin's name, in order to draw his attention when he saw that he was still busy starring at Lara.  
  
"Just tell me whom I have to kill," Bullseye turned his head slowly towards Fisk, with a bored expression on his face, to show that he wasn't pleased with his boss's interruptions.  
  
"I will contact you as soon as I have anew job for you. And like I said before, you've already received the money for bringing the diamonds so, you're free to go."  
  
Bullseye didn't pay too much attention to what Fisk had said, but instead looked more at Lara, who was glancing back at him from time to time. Finally, he turned to Fisk again.  
  
"Why d'ye want me to go? D'you two have something secret to discuss?"  
  
"Even if we did, that wouldn't concern you," Fisk's tone and expression suddenly changed to a more serious one. Bullseye's attitude was beginning to irritate him.  
  
"Oh, just let him stay if he wants to, or else we will spend the rest of the day arguing about it," Lara's patience was also beginning to run thin, and she looked at Bullseye while she spoke, hopping to make him understand that he was being a real pain.  
  
But Bullseye didn't care what others thought; he liked being a pain to everyone else because he knew that everyone had their reasons to let him act as he pleased -either they feared him or needed him, and few would dare upset a man like Bullseye.  
  
"All right then. So, Colonel .. or do you prefer to be called Lady Croft more?" Fisk asked while heading to his small bar, hidden in the right wall.  
  
"You can simply call me Lara. There's no need to be formal at the moment."  
  
Bullseye threw hi head backwards and made a face as if he was going to puke if he'd listen further to that ridiculous conversation; but neither of them paid attention to him.  
  
"So, Lara, would you care for a drink?"  
  
"Yes. Why not?"  
  
"Hey boss, aren't ya gonna ask yer best assassin if he wants a drink?"  
  
Fisk turned to Bullseye slightly annoyed, but with a smile on his face.  
  
"Would you like a drink, Bullseye?'  
  
Bullseye bent a bit forward and scanned the bar quickly.  
  
"Ah ... naw!"  
  
Fisk shook his head sighing and turned away from the assassin's amused expression. After filling two glasses, one of which he handed to Lara, the crime boss sat back at his desk.  
  
"So, what's new?"  
  
Lara took out a folder from her black leather briefcase and placed it on the desk, in front of Fisk. He opened it and browsed through the files while Lara began telling him about different operations the WLA organization had had in the previous months, about new weapons they acquired or new suppliers they had come in contact with lately and many other such problems, concerning the kind of business both of them were in.  
  
Bullseye listened to their discussion for what seemed like a couple of long, boring hours, flipping constantly between his fingers a pencil he took from Fisk'' desk, or just tapping it against the table when his patience finally reached the limit and he decide to leave.  
  
Before doing that, however, his eyes roamed over the office, trying to find any kind of target towards which he could throw the pencil he had wanted so much to impale somewhere, from the first time he saw it. Unfortunately for him, there were no available targets, not even one of Fisk's incompetent guards. He growled irritated, and with a swift movement he sneaked the pencil into his left pocked while he stood up.  
  
"This is too damn boring. I'm outa here. Call me when you have a new job fer me," Bullseye told Fisk then turned to Lara " .. with yer permission, my Lady," he smirked and bowed mockingly.  
  
Lara mimed a polite smile in response, trying to avoid looking into his eyes, knowing that she would be too captivated by them and would loose all contacts with the real world. And acting like a lovesick teenage girl wouldn't be the most appropriate thing to do when Fisk had his eyes on both of them.  
  
When Bullseye finally left the room, Fisk turned to Lara with a half smile on his face and a kind of questioning expression.  
  
"I don't mean to sound intermeddling or anything, but it seemed to me that you and Bullseye have a relatively close relationship. Or is it just me?"  
  
Lara leaned back in the chair, tilted her head a little backwards and giggled softly.  
  
" ... Oh, yeah, .. Bullseye and me, however strange it may seem, are quite good friends .. well, sort of; you know how he is. I first met him about ... 10 years ago, I think .. yes, 10 years ago, .. in Dublin; but I don't want to bore you with all the minor details."  
  
"On the contrary, I would like to know more, if that is all right with you, of course."  
  
"Fine then, but this means that I should have to start with the story of my life first."  
  
"Please do, now that you've made me curious. And maybe this way I'll understand more about this supernatural phenomenon with vampires and everything, that simply crashed onto my head all of a sudden," Fisk gestured with his hands while speaking, to emphasize his bewilderment regarding this new odd priority added to his agenda.  
  
Lara spent almost an hour telling Fisk all that he wanted to know about vampires and the supernatural but also about the two organizations: The Lin Kuei - who trained her to be a true warrior - and the WLA - who recruited her to protect the world against the dark forces.  
  
She told him how some Lin Kuei assassins had killed her parents and kidnapped her when she was only a couple of weeks old, taking her to the organization's headquarters, somewhere in Eastern China. She told him about the way she was raised and trained, but also about how she had managed to escape with the help of a man named Abraham Whistler.  
  
Her present assistant and best friend, Leah Lail, was also raised in the same military compound, only that she was spared of the physical training at which she wasn't too good at either, because of her extraordinary intelligence.  
  
Once, Leah had managed to access some secret files and learn the truth about their origins, so, after she escaped, Lara went to live with her mother's family, in Egypt. Unfortunately, she couldn't take Leah with her.  
  
In Egypt, she had the luck to meet the man to whom her father (a British nobleman) had given his fortune before dying. Therefore, soon afterwards, she went to live with this man, William Tavington, in her father's manor, in England, sharing the fortune as brother and sister, just like her father had requested in his will.  
  
Then she told him how she had met Bullseye in a trip to Dublin, but she always refrained from giving too specific details, because she didn't like to share her, or someone's else's private life with someone whom such things wouldn't concern.  
  
Thus, out of respect for Bullseye's privacy, she didn't tell Fisk his real name, his former occupations or the fact that the two of them had had a very close relationship. She simply told him that she noticed his potential and abilities when she met him and advised him to become an assassin. And, in order not to arouse suspicions, Lara was careful to mention that the friendship she has with Bullseye is of a rather professional nature.  
  
Further on, she told him how the Lin Kuei found her and took her back, how they gave her the adamantium skeleton and the 10, one foot long adamantium claws that come out of her fingers, and finally, how she discovered her mutant abilities. She concluded her "story" with her working for the WLA and moving to New York.  
  
Fisk listened attentive the whole time, asking some questions here and there. He wasn't really the man who enjoyed long boring talks such as this one, but he always liked to know the persons he was dealing with. He was running a risky business, after all.  
  
But Lara's story impressed him and he admired her for the way she had handled herself in the past, for the professional and experienced assassins but also great leader she had become.  
  
Furthermore, he was impressed by the fact that, if she could start her life from the beginning she would gladly endure once more all the tortures and almost inhuman training she had gone through, if they turn her in the strong and self-confident person she is today.  
  
Meanwhile, in the big conference room at the WLA organization, General Stryker was having a monthly meeting with his officers -all mutants, each possessing a unique ability and some of them having a more or less human aspect. The priority of this particular meeting was a new vampire in town, but an old enemy of the WLA.  
  
"Linus Dayo," Stryker spoke while Leah, who was operating the computer, making a hologram of the vampire appear above the projector in the middle of the table. "I suppose you're all familiar with him by now. He managed to escape us several times in the past, but now that he's back in New York, I hope you'll finish with him once and for all," the General addressed the officers on an accusative tone, thinking of their past failures.  
  
At the General's sign, Leah changed the image and it now showed the image of a building.  
  
"This is the boxing arena from Hell's Kitchen, the neighborhood I believe you know very well. He bought it recently, but this is probably just a cover for the real purpose he's back in town. You know he's dangerous and he might have something plot against us so take extra care. Smoke, I want you, Shade and Mystique to go there this evening and investigate further this matter."  
  
"Yes sir," the captain nodded.  
  
It was about a quarter to six when Lara left Fisk's office to pay a short visit to the New York headquarters of the international concern she was running. She had to have a social life to cover her real one, just like Fisk had so, when moving from England to America she managed to take the lead of a world renowned concern that had numerous architecture and design firms under it's coordination.  
  
As the supreme manager of the entire concern she has to do almost nothing as she has many other employees running all the smaller firms. She just cashes her monthly profit and attends the annual meeting at which all the other directors take part.  
  
Now, after almost seven months since she had last set foot in the concern's building in New York, Lara decided to make a short visit, in order to have a look at some new projects.  
  
So, there she was, in the manager's office, sitting behind the desk, browsing attentively through some files, too concentrated to pay attention to what was happening around her, when suddenly she saw the shape of someone standing in front of the desk. 


	13. Small steps towards big events

NOTE: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. Special thanks to Jack's Pirate Girl; I never imagined you would like all of my stories, even this one. Anyway, I'm very glad to have you as one of the readers of this story and I hope you'll keep on reviewing, 'cause reviews make me wanna continue writing.  
  
PART 13: "Small steps towards big events"  
  
For a fraction of second Lara was worried. She couldn't imagine who that person was, but to her surprise, her presumptions were true. It was Bullseye.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" she asked indeed surprised.  
  
"Blondy told me. I asked her politely and she was so kind as to tell me."  
  
His mocking tone and sneer worried her a little, but she answered with an ironical tone, not believing that he had really done something to Leah.  
  
"And by that I should understand that if I want to see her again I should check the hospital or perhaps, the morgue?"  
  
Bullseye giggled loudly, remembering his passion of sending people to one of those two places, preferably the last one.  
  
"No," he began with slight disappointment in his voice. " She was a good girl this time, but enough about that. Here!" he said throwing her a small plastic bag, that he had taken out of one of his pockets.  
  
She caught and examined quickly the small bag that seemed to be filled with ash.  
  
"What is this?" she asked totally confused.  
  
"Smell it."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Smell the bloody thing, don't ya have super powers and shite like that?" Bullseye raised his voice as he was slowly beginning to loose his patience.  
  
"Yes I have, but why would I want to smell some .. ash?"  
  
"So ye can see who's it from," he rolled his eyes annoyed as if that was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"So, you want me to smell the remains of a cremated corpse? What good would that do if I had not known the person? Or, .. did you burn someone I knew?" Lara's voice suddenly became serious, showing signs of obvious concern.  
  
"AAAAhhhh," Bullseye growled irritated, tilting his head backwards, when his patience finally reached its limit. "You women are so square-headed," he added with his hands on his head, as if wanting to pull his hair out. Having no such thing, he grabbed his black nylon skullcap and removed it angrily while heading to one of the twin couches in front of Lara's desk. "Yes, it's someone you know, but I didn't burn 'em, I killed 'em," Bullseye spoke highly irritated, between grinned teeth, as if he was explaining something very simple to a narrow minded person for the thousand time. He said nothing more, just roamed his eyes one time over the entire room, to emphasize his boredom, sighing in an exasperated manner, after which he slouched himself into the couch behind him.  
  
"A vampire?" Lara asked intrigued but Bullseye looked annoyed ---on purpose- in another direction.  
  
To get this over with once and for all, she decided to smell the content of the bag. She opened it and with her highly developed senses she didn't even have to bring the bag close to her nose to find out whose ash it was. The scent seemed familiar and it didn't take her long to recognize that the ash was from Sang's body.  
  
She raised her eyes and looked at Bullseye, who was sitting on the couch with his feet propped against the coffee table in front, with his elbows leaned against the back of the couch and his forearms hanging in front, while his head was tilted backwards, facing the ceiling.  
  
She was glad that he wasn't looking at her, so he wouldn't see her smiling, pleased with his achievement. She quickly changed to her previous expression -a bored, indifferent one- and dropped the bag into the wastebasket under her desk.  
  
"So, you killed Sang," she spoke without looking at him, while going through some papers. "Good for you."  
  
Bullseye slowly lifted his head and fixed her for a few moments with his cold stare, his eyes narrowing and beaming with anger. But Lara didn't notice this. She never raised her eyes from the papers, not wanting to give away her cover and reveal the feeling of happiness and satisfaction she had inside.  
  
Focussing on this matter in particular, she wasn't paying too much attention to the papers she was reading or to what was going on around her. That's why, it scared her when a shuriken, thrown with light-speed, impaled into the wooden desk, right between two of her right hand fingers, after having gone straight through a piece of paper she was holding in front of her, shredding it apart.  
  
When she finally looked up, Bullseye was already heading for the door; at the moment he didn't feel like saying another word but rather like finding someone to practice his skills on.  
  
During this time, Smoke, Shade and Mystique arrived in front of the "Olympic" boxing arena, in a gray sports car that looked as if it had been designed to go really fast.  
  
Smoke, who was in the driver's seat, had oriental features and short black hair; he was also dressed completely in black -black T-shirt, pants, a long black overcoat and a pair of dark sunglasses. He was about 6ft tall and 34 years old.  
  
Sitting next to him was Shade, another Asian man of about 5'6ft tall and 36 years old. He wore a black T-shirt, black pants, a short dark blue jeans jacket and a pair of sunglasses with dark lenses and a silver frame.  
  
Now, these two were mutants but one couldn't tell that unless he saw them using their powers, whereas for the woman sitting on the backseat, Mystique, her appearance was slightly different from the one of an ordinary human being. Although she appeared to be a woman of about 32 years old and 5'9ft tall, her skin, lips and nails were all of a dark-blue color. She was wearing absolutely no clothes, her intimate parts, as well as various parts of her arms, legs, back and even face were covered with scales that had grown naturally on her body. In addition to that, she had short red hair gelled to her head and yellow eyes.  
  
"So, here we are. You've got the tickets?" Smoke turned to Shade, smiling, and being in the same good mood as always.  
  
"You were supposed to get the tickets," Shade responded confused.  
  
"Not again," Mystique murmured leaning back in her seat and turning her head to the right to look out of the window.  
  
"Yes, but then I gave them to you," Smoke sustained his idea in front of Shade.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"I didn't?" he asked totally relaxed and still smiling. "Did you take them, Mysty?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me check my pockets," she answered with a deep voice and a cold and ironical tone, looking straight at him, with her arms folded.  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds as if waiting for her to do that and then, all of a sudden it struck him that she was wearing no clothes.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" he said, being a bit embarrassed by the situation.  
  
"Check your pockets Smoke," Mystique added quickly.  
  
"I already did that and .. " he complained while doing as she told him, then suddenly stopped with a broad smile on his lips " .. what do you know, they were here all along. Here you go," he continued, giving one to each.  
  
While taking his, Shade turned his head to face the window of the car door, trying to surpres his laughter; Mystique simply shook her head.  
  
"So, everyone ready?" Smoke asked while taking out two pistols from under his coat and loading them.  
  
"Ready!" answered Shade.  
  
"Mystique?"  
  
"Ready!" she answered with a man's voice, while her skin seemed to divide into small fragments that turned, giving her body a different form. She now looked like a dark-skinned man, with short black hair and dressed with a simple pair of black pants, T-shirt and short leather jacket.  
  
"Couldn't you have changed into something more attractive?" Smoke commented.  
  
"As a woman I would attract too much unnecessary attention on myself," Mystique responded with her own voice but from a man's body.  
  
"Speaking of which, ever thought that those guards outside may want to search us for weapons?" Shade asked Smoke, hinting at the fact that the captain had a real passion for fire weapons and under his coat he carried a real collection of such objects.  
  
"For their sake, let's hope they don't"  
  
And with that, Smoke got out of the car, followed by Shade and Mystique.  
  
DETAILS: Remember when I mentioned that I choose a real person for each of my character so that I have a better of them? Well, in case my descriptions weren't too good (and I know they weren't; I'm better at narrating and making up dialogues than at describing) Smoke is Mark Dacascos and Shade is Jet Li. Mystique is the same form the two X-Men movies (Rebecca Romijn). 


	14. Devils

NOTE: Thank you very much to my faithful reviewer Ravenclaw. Also, special thanks to ~*FROST STAR*~ for liking and reviewing my story. Hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing. Reviews make me so very happy and also make me wanna continue writing.  
  
PART 14: "Devils"  
  
After almost five minutes of queuing in front of the entrance, the trio finally managed to get in without raising any suspicions. Inside there were a lot of people moving back and forth, and three halls.  
  
" I'll take the right corridor and see what I can find," Mystique informed her two colleagues.  
  
"I think you should go with Shade. His abilities might come in handy," the captain spoke on a serious tone this time.  
  
"We have already agreed that I go and investigate while you two look for Linus Dayo inside. Stop worrying so much. You know very well I am extremely careful."  
  
"You're naked. You have no weapons to kill a vampire."  
  
"Have I ever got you in trouble?"  
  
"No, but ...... All right, go!" Smoke sighed and turned to Shade who had been standing there quietly, amusing himself watching Smoke and Mystique arguing through whispers so the people walking around them couldn't understand what they were saying. "My authority is going down the drain, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeap!" Shade answered with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"OK, let's go."  
  
Mystique walked straight ahead along the corridor, then turned left, walked a few paces, then turned right. To her left there were the doors to the men and women's restrooms and to her right, just a few feet away, there was a staircase. She approached it slowly but then stopped when she saw in a mirror situated on the wall at the end of the staircase, the reflection of two men talking in front of an office's door.  
  
When she saw the man who had come out of the office climbing down the stairs she quickly went back the way she came, but not too far just enough to see where the man was going. Luckily for her, he entered the men's restroom. Mystique waited a few seconds then approached the door. She looked around to see if there was anyone coming and then she slowly opened the door, stepping inside.  
  
Again her eyes roamed over the room and when she realized that there was nobody else inside she slowly began to walk towards the man who had come in earlier. As she approached him, her flesh and clothes began to ripple and change color, turning blue. Pieces of her skin began to flip over, like the pieces of a puzzle, changing color and form once more.  
  
No more than 3 seconds later, the black man who had entered the restroom had turned into a tall, beautiful white skinned woman with blue eyes and short, curly blonde hair, dressed in a long blue dress with no sleeves and two big cuts on each side. She also wore long white boots and gloves as well as a belt formed of small golden skull.  
  
This was Raven Darkholme, Mystique's true identity. As Raven, Mystique keeps her original features, all except the scaled blue skin, the red hair and the yellow eyes. In this way she can walk among ordinary people without having to change her appearance entirely, which is not really comfortable for her.  
  
Turning around, the man was stunned to see a woman standing there in front of him, especially when he hadn't heard any noise of her coming in.  
  
"What are you doing here, lovely?" he smirked, but with a certain amount of preoccupation in his eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
The man didn't have time to react when Mystique quickly reached forward and squeezed his neck with her right hand. But the man didn't seem to be too easy to defeat. With his right hand he grabbed her neck as well, lifting her off the ground while removing her hand from around his neck.  
  
Gathering all her forces, she managed to free herself form his grasp by kicking him hard in the face and then flipping herself backwards. The man was indeed quite big, but he was not such a good fighter, hence it was easy for Mystique to defeat him and finally twist his neck. After dragging him in one of the booths, she started walking towards the door, changing her appearance to look like the man she had just defeated.  
  
Having taken this new form, Mystique climbed up the stairs, heading towards the office form where the man had come out.  
  
"Did anyone come in my absence?" she asked with the man's voice.  
  
"No sir," answered the man who was guarding the door, a bit puzzled by his boss's sudden change of attitude, now speaking in a more formal manner than usual.  
  
Mystique said nothing more and entered the office, closing the door behind her. Without loosing any time, she began walking towards the desk when suddenly, a woman's voice interrupted her.  
  
"Are you coming, baby?"  
  
Mystique gave an irritated look to the blonde-haired woman who was most likely the one night entertainment of the man whose form she had taken.  
  
"Wait for me in the other room. I have some business to attend to."  
  
"But ...... "  
  
"I said go," Mystique yelled furiously, almost scarring the woman, who immediately turned and disappeared through a doorway covered with some dark- red velvet curtains.  
  
Seeing the woman finally gone, Mystique proceeded to investigate the man's desk. But it was not long before she heard yet another person approaching the door through which she had come in this time it was none other than the men who she had killed in the bathroom. Apparently he was a vampire and it hadn't been much for him to put his head back in place after regaining consciousness. She recognized his voice as he was talking to the man guarding the door, who was puzzled to see his boss there, when a while back he had seen him entering the office.  
  
Before the man burst furiously into the room, Mystique sprang from her place to the left and climbed up a bookcase, propping herself with herself with her legs and arms against the walls of the dark corner. In addition to this, she took her original form, the only difference being that she changed her skin and hair color to a dark one so that she wouldn't be noticed from the shadows.  
  
She watched the man rushing through the room, calling the woman's name, and then disappearing behind the dark-red velvet curtains. She thought about sneaking quietly out of the room, but then she noticed the guard still standing in front of the door, looking curiously inside, so she decided to wait for a more appropriate moment to leave unnoticed.  
  
Both Mystique and the guard were now looking curiously towards the doorway covered with the velvet curtains, as if waiting for something. They heard the man talking with the woman; at first he was angry but then his tone changed radically when, apparently, he noticed that the woman was not feeling too good.  
  
What followed was a period of complete silence and shortly after the man gave out a horrified cry of fear, right before a loud animal roar was heard. The terrified guard pointed, with trembling hands, his gun at the velvet curtains. Mystique, on the other hand, appeared completely unmoved; she was more than accustomed with such occurrences. The man slowly approached the place from where strange groans could be heard, resembling those of a wild beast devouring its pray. He stopped the same time the noise seized, looking towards the doorway. From her hiding place, Mystique did the same.  
  
The frightened man slowly extended one leg forward intending to get closer, when a large animal jumped through the doorway, tearing apart the curtains and landing on top of the man. Mystique seemed indifferent at the sight of this half-man-half-wolf-look- alike creature tearing off and eating hulks of flesh from the man's body. She glanced through the now exposed doorway into the room from which the creature had jumped out and saw a pile of ash lying on the floor. It seemed the creature was aware of the man's true nature and knew how to kill him.  
  
Mystique waited until the creature finished doing its business and sprang out of the room on all fours. Then, she finally climbed down and took the same form she had taken when she first entered the building with Smoke and Shade, and went in pursuit of the beast.  
  
In this time, Shade and Smoke had occupied their seats and enjoyed the show, noticing nothing unusual until the beast that Mystique had seen burst into the room. Following their basic instincts, all the people present there began to scream and run in every direction, in hopes of saving their lives, creating a total chaos and a state of confusion, not only for them, but for the creature as well.  
  
Smoke immediately stood up, taking out a gun from under his coat and pointing it at the creature. The sound produced by the gun when he loaded it drew the attention of a man sitting in the first row, a man whom both Smoke and Shade hadn't noticed so far.  
  
"Dayo," Shade pronounced the man's name after he had turned and the two men recognized him.  
  
Smoke, still keeping the gun pointed at the creature, quickly slipped his left hand inside his coat and extracted a second gun with which he fired several shots towards Dayo. A couple of them pierced Dayo's body but unfortunately not in any parts that would kill him. As a reaction he didn't show any signs of pain from the wounds caused by the bullets but he did take covet, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Smoke looked behind him and saw that Shade was no longer there, after which he turned his attention to the creature, which had been startled by the fire shots, likewise the other people there. Now the hall was almost empty and Smoke was looking curiously at the creature, which seemed to be searching for something in particular. He watched it sniffing the air around it and slowly heading for the rink, and although it didn't attack or even pay attention to him, Smoke fired a shot at it.  
  
This only enraged the creature, which began running furiously towards him. Making a few quick jumps backwards and handling the two guns he was holding with great skill, Smoke easily threw it down with several silver bullets. Then he approached it, watching how its body was beginning to take a human form. A few moments later, Smoke was looking down at the body of the blonde woman Mystique had seen in the office upstairs. But her face was not familiar to him, thus he passed by her showing no signs of pity whatsoever. She was a werewolf and his job was to rid the world of such creatures.  
  
Having successfully eluded from his "hunters", the vampire Linus Dayo was now running down a corridor, heading towards the back exit, when all of a sudden he stopped sharply, sensing something behind him. He turned and stood still, carefully examining the empty hall before him, as if he was looking for someone, hidden somewhere, who was watching his every move.  
  
The sound of a door being opened to his right quickly drew his attention. A young woman in a blue cleaning lady's uniform stood in the doorway with a mop in one hand. She was a bit surprised to see Dayo there but she quickly adopted a humble attitude, bowing her head and proceeding to do what she had intended to do.  
  
At the sight of the woman, Dayo's face lighted up with a devilish joy, like a man who has just had a brilliant idea to put in practice his evil plot. No sooner had the woman passed by Dayo when a loud cry escaped her mouth as his right hand pulled her towards him, grubbing her tight next to him. His left hand wrapped itself around her neck and his small nails began to grow, becoming long and sharp.  
  
"Show yourself or I slit her throat. Think you can sneak up on me? I can hear you breathing. I van sense your every move," Dayo spoke while his eyes surveyed from left to right the corridor in front of him as if he was positive someone was there but couldn't quite establish his position. "Show yourself!" he shouted once more furiously, sinking his nails into the girl's throat until blood began to trickle down her neck.  
  
As Dayo did this, the shape of a human body began to take form a few feet away, in front of him. In no more than two seconds Shade became visible once more.  
  
"Interesting. But you're no match for me."  
  
And with that, the vampire slit the girl's throat, throwing her lifeless body, with great strength, flying across the air, towards Shade. Not having the heart to simply step aside and let the girl'' body smash against the hard cement floor, Shade caught her in his arms and then laid her down gently, thus giving the vampire sufficient time to escape.  
  
Daredevil was sitting a top the "Olympic" boxing arena that night, thinking at all the misfortune that had come about him the last few weeks. It was not a coincidence for him to be in this exact place, for he had been coming here for many years, ever since his father was killed. He was staring at the back door -even though he was blind he could sense in which direction to look-, the door through which his father had come out to meet him before he was killed for having refused to through the fight that night.  
  
As he was mindlessly starring into the dark, lost in his memories, the back door was suddenly smashed against the wall by a man who ran with the speed of a bullet down the stairs and round a corner, where he got into a car that drove away immediately. Daredevil was puzzled; he didn't know whether the man was a law-breaker and he should chase after him. Before he had the time to decide anything, the door burst open once more and two other men came running out.  
  
"Dayo's escaping. We must go after him," said Shade while climbing down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Smoke stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Where's Mystique?"  
  
Just as he said that, a loud noise of a window being broken was heard somewhere above them, at a higher floor, followed by the roar of an animal and the cry of a woman. The two of them quickly looked up and saw mystique -in the male form she had taken that night- falling to the ground next to a werewolf  
  
"Mystique!" Smoke cried out while his body became like that of a ghost. It had a grayish color and one could easily see through it. The outline of his human body and of his clothes, as well as his eyes, nose, mouth, eyebrows and other features had a more pronounced and clear color in order to show that his physical form was still there and had not vanished. In this state he could easily pass through solid matter and he also had no weight.  
  
Therefore, he easily lifted himself in the air and started flying towards Mystique. But the devil was more agile in doing his job and before Smoke could reach Mystique he had swung through the air, grabbed her and set her safely on the ground. At the same time, the werewolf's body smashed against the ground. Smoke, who landed as well, taking his original form took out a gun and shot the werewolf, who was still moving a little bit, to make sure it was dead.  
  
"You're Daredevil, aren't you?" Smoke asked on his usual cheerful tone, as if he was glad to meet the famous defender of the week from Hell's Kitchen. "We finally have the pleasure of meeting you."  
  
"Pleasure?" Mystique asked irritated while taking the form of Raven Darkholme. "I say we dispose of him once and for all. We don't need a meddler like him spoiling our business."  
  
"We were never given such an order. Plus, the man has done only good deeds," Smoke contradicted her. "He just saved your life, didn't he?"  
  
Daredevil was stunned. Despite the fact that he could not see, he had his radar sense and his perfect hearing that allowed him to realize all the bizarre things that had taken place before him. Such as the weird creature turning into a man after being killed, Smoke's ability to transform his body and fly, not to mention the man whom he had saved and who at first spoke with a clear female voice and afterwards changed his body into that of a woman.  
  
"Who are you people, or better yet ...... what are you?" the vigilante asked amazed.  
  
"No comment, I'm afraid. Sorry friend."  
  
Daredevil wanted to go after Smoke and Mystique when they started to walk away but Shade, who in the meantime had joined his two colleagues, stepped in front of him, preventing him from following them.  
  
"Shade?" Smoke called him as if wanting to tell him not to give any information to that man.  
  
But Shade didn't listen to him. He thought daredevil deserved an explanation.  
  
"Please don't consider us your enemies. We are just like you, trying to protect those who no one would against dangers many refuse to accept."  
  
"But what they did it's ...... impossible. You're not normal ...... and that creature, who's now ...... a man. What is that?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know. Listen, the best thing you could do now is to forget all of this ever happened and go back to keeping the criminals out of the streets. Because the world you live in, a world you consider to be dangerous and degenerated, is paradise compared to the world we have to live in, the real world and I don't wish you to ever get to know it. As for what we are, yes, we're not exactly regular human beings, but then again, neither are you. You're one of us."  
  
Daredevil wanted to speak but Shade interrupted him.  
  
"I understand you're confused but think about it, how many people have you heard to gain super human abilities after loosing their sight, just like you did?"  
  
The vigilante had so many questions to ask but Shade made himself invisible and disappeared from sight, following his friends who had been long gone. 


	15. When the night has come

PART 15: "When the night has come"  
  
Yet another fancy event taking place in one of Manhattan's most famous restaurants; an extravagant event to a common person but an ordinary, daily event to any of the rich and powerful people who usually attend such parties.  
  
Lara arrived with a half an hour's delay at this event in her fancy black limo; but she didn't worry in the least about that. Important people such as herself should let themselves be waited for.  
  
After presenting her invitation at the door, Lara stepped inside the restaurant followed by her best friend, Leah. At such events she usually went alone, or with Leah, because she didn't want to make the front page of every tabloid in the city by appearing in public alongside a man. Not that she had a man to go to at such events. She almost burst into laughter thinking how it would be to go with Bullseye at a party like this, him wearing his usual outfit.  
  
The two women made their way through the crowd, both in very expensive and elegant outfits, greeting to their left and right various acquaintances, while heading towards a table where Lara had spotted Wilson Fisk.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Fisk," Lara greeted him alone, as Leah had been retained by an old friend.  
  
"Wilson," he replied while standing up and kissing the hand she had originally stretched out in order to shake his.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Wilson," she answered, never ceasing to be polite.  
  
He smiled at her response but didn't insist further on and pulled a chair from the table, inviting her to sit down, after which he resumed his place at the table as well.  
  
"Are you here alone tonight?"  
  
"No, I am with Leah, Leah Lail, you remember her."  
  
"Your assistant, right? The blonde girl."  
  
"Yes, the blonde girl."  
  
Lara reached for her purse and took out a cigarette.  
  
"Allow me," Fisk offered himself to light her cigarette.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So where is Leah?"  
  
"She was with an old friend ...... but now, it looks like she is with a new friend," Lara told Fisk after spotting her friend in the crowd.  
  
Fisk looked back in the direction Lara was looking and saw Leah Lail dancing with his attorney and right hand man, Wesley Welch.  
  
"Well what do you know!" Fisk exclaimed, appearing to be quite amused seeing the two of them together. "Did they know each other from before?"  
  
"I do not think so. I guess it must be love at first sight."  
  
Fisk was even more amused by her comment and glanced once more at the dancing pair. Lara took a drag from her cigarette after which she drank half of the content of the champagne glass she had just been brought.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Fisk asked all of a sudden, after finally taking his gaze from Leah and Wesley.  
  
Lara chuckled at his question and got closer to him, almost whispering the words out.  
  
"Mr. Fisk, we are both important people who are here tonight without an escort and the place is crawling with press representatives. I think we should keep a low profile. We don't want the tabloids to start rumoring all sort of things now, do we?"  
  
"You're exaggerating. There's nothing wrong with two people dancing at a party. Come, we can't just sit here all night," Fisk said standing up and stretching out his arm to her. She took his hand and stood up, following him to the dance floor.  
  
"And besides, you're the only woman I've ever danced with who I can almost look straight in the eyes."  
  
At his impressive height of 6'5 feet, Fisk had hardly ever met someone of his stature. Of course, Lara was not as tall as he but at 6 feet tall and with high heals as well, her forehead almost reached his eyebrows.  
  
"Aren't you married?" she asked while they were dancing.  
  
"Was. She died almost half a year ago."  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember. Tragic accident. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he spoke closer to her ear, as if to assure himself that nobody could hear what he was saying. "It wasn't an accident. She had found out about my real business and wanted to turn me to the authorities. Of course, I could not allow something like that."  
  
"See, this is what I cannot understand. Why don't men like you marry women who accept them for what they really are and support them?"  
  
"You mean women like you?"  
  
"No. There are no women like me. I am unique."  
  
Fisk looked a bit surprised at her new attitude but she smiled and quickly explained herself.  
  
"I was referring to my special abilities ...... and my claws. You do remember the trip we made a couple of days ago, don't you?" she whispered near his ear and he smirked.  
  
"I'll take your offer into consideration."  
  
After a couple of minutes of dancing without exchanging any words, Fisk was the one to break the silence.  
  
"I understand you saved Bullseye using your powers. Why? Do you care so much for him?"  
  
Lara's smile faded as she looked Fisk in the eyes.  
  
"He has impressive skills and I thought I could use him. The organization is always looking out for new members or at least people who are willing to occasionally lend us their services, in exchange for a good sum of money," she told him, giving him a look that made him understand she didn't quite like him asking her that question.  
  
For the next half-hour that they spent talking at the table with Leah and Wesley, who had joined them soon afterwards, Lara was pretty quiet and her thoughts seemed to be wondering off in other directions.  
  
"Please excuse me, but I must go. I just remembered something ...... it is an emergency. I am sorry," Lara just stood up all of a sudden, surprising everyone. Before Leah or anyone else could say anything, she rushed towards the doors. Fisk looked at Leah questioning but she just raised her shoulders, being as amazed as they were.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go there ma'am? It's kind of a dangerous neighborhood," Lara's driver asked after she told him where to take her.  
  
"Yes. And hurry."  
  
Sitting in the back of her limo and looking out of the window, Lara thought at what had determined her to do this. It was something that Fisk said at one point about people like them having to seize every opportunity and act without thinking twice as they might not have another opportunity. Thus, she decided to get over her prejudices once and for all and do it. Plus, she really wanted to.  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you ma'am?" The driver asked when they reached the destination.  
  
"No. I will call you to come and pick me up. Most likely it will be tomorrow morning so you can go home and rest."  
  
"All right ma'am. Take care."  
  
"I will. Thank you Dave."  
  
Later that night, Bullseye got back to his rented apartment quite drunk. After spending countless hours practicing his deadly skills on poor, unsuspecting drifters roaming along dark back-alleys at night or showing off at dart games in various bars, while drinking and smoking, the human side of this invincible killer finally got the best of him and he felt the need to forget about everyone and everything and just lay in bed.  
  
In the state that he was, it took him ten minutes just to find the key, to try and stick it into the keyhole and finally open the door. He didn't bother to take out the key and lock the door from the inside; after entering his apartment he slammed the door shut with one hand and made his way to the bed. He was not extremely drunk but his movements kind of betrayed his state.  
  
He looked dizzy and his feet could barely sustain the weight of his body. On his way to the bed he removed his cap and his leather coat, throwing them to the ground, one to his right and the other one to his left. When he reached for the buckle of his belt in order to remove it as well, he suddenly stopped, acknowledging the presence of someone else in the room. He raised his head and looked towards the bed, where he saw, through the darkness of the room, the shape of a woman's body.  
  
"I could help you with that if you want," the woman stood up, approaching him and he immediately recognized Lara in her breathtaking evening gown. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked, placing her hands over his, which were still on his belt.  
  
Bullseye looked down at his belt, then back at her and a wide smirk appeared on his face. Afterwards, he took his hands from hers and placed them on her wrists, tracing his fingers up her arms.  
  
"Baby, ...... I don't know why ye came here tonight, especially dressed like ...... "he took a few moments to admire her "...... oooh, this , but don't think ye're getting away this time. Not my fault ye're looking for it baby, coming here like this."  
  
She didn't seem upset, irritated or even offended by his words, but she suddenly pushed his arms away and took a few steps back. Apparently, the state Bullseye was in at the moment did not permit him to move faster and keep her in his grasp.  
  
"Darling, it appears to me that you have misunderstood my intentions. I am here to give you a test."  
  
Bullseye thought for a moment and remembered the other test she had given him, when he had to kill Li Sang.  
  
"Whatever. I'll kill whomever you want me to but this time it ain't for free baby. So how about you be a nice girl and pay me in advance, now that ye're here? And I don't want money," he grinned and reached out his right hand to grab hers, but just as he was about to step closer to her she lifted her right arm, motioning him to stop.  
  
"Did I say something about killing anyone?"  
  
Bullseye was intrigued by her words and stopped. There was very little light in the room, except for the one coming through the window from the other buildings around, so Bullseye could not really make out what Lara was doing. Suddenly, he saw something falling down and landing around Lara's feet, something that may have been her dress. Then, she turned and stepped into the light, leaving him breathless when he saw her wearing nothing more than a pair of bikinis.  
  
"It has been such a long time since you and I have last ...... been together, and I was wondering how much progress have you made in ...... that domain."  
  
Bullseye's smirk grew wider and wider and he could not help roaming his eyes up and down her body.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist me and come to me willingly."  
  
"Are you going to talk all night or are we going to get down to business?"  
  
With a swift movement Bullseye came forward and put one hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"You won't be so lucky this time. Get ready for the wildest night of your life." 


	16. Afterwards

NOTE: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed my story.  
  
Devlin Blacke: Thanks so much. I like your story very much and I'm glad you like mine as well. If I'm not writing Bullseye right please tell me, 'cause I only know him from the movie.  
  
Ravenclaw2: Glad to know you still like my story; thanks again for the review.  
  
Frost Star: I'm also glad to have you as an admirer of my little piece of work.  
  
Flori: Lovely review. I hope you'll get to this chapter some day.  
  
JohnnyDeppFan1990: Hey there! Glad you got to read every chapter I've written so far. And don't worry about not having time to read the new chapters 'cause sometimes it takes me quite long to update.  
  
PART 16: "Afterwards"  
  
The following morning Bullseye woke up with a terrible hangover. He felt tired, his vision was a bit blurry and he could barely remember how he got like that. When he finally started to come to his senses, memories of the previous night came to his mind, but he laughed at the thought of Lara coming to spend a night with him and considered it to be only a dream.  
  
Yawning, Bullseye stretched out his arms, preparing to get up, when his right hand rested on something warm and soft. His eyes widened immediately and he almost jumped out of bed. He saw someone lying next to him, entirely covered by a white sheet. Removing the sheet with a rapid movement, Bullseye was amazed to discover a completely naked Lara underneath it. At a closer inspection of his own person, he discovered that he wasn't wearing any clothes either.  
  
Lara was asleep, but when he removed the sheet she felt the cold air around her and protested against it by moaning in her sleep and pulling the sheet back over her body. Gazing at her, a wide smirk appeared on Bullseye's face, followed by a devilish laugh. He came closer and leaned over her, biting her left ear lobe. His move had the desired effect and she woke up almost on the spot, turning her head to look at him with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Whaaaaat?" she moaned at him.  
  
"So it's fer real then? We really did it?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Actually, no, not really. Ye should know better than to come here when I've had a little too much to drink. But no matter; I'm glad ye finally came to yer senses and I suppose ye wouldn't mind refreshing me memory about what we did last night, would you?"  
  
Being a bit dizzy since she had just woken up, Lara didn't make out everything that Bullseye had said but by the time she started recalling and understanding his words, he was already on top of her, his lips moving against hers. She was not exactly in the mood for this at the moment but she knew that pushing him away would bring her more unwanted trouble. She shifted her head to the right on the pillow, fixed her view on a certain spot on the wall and simply stared at it with tired, half-opened eyes and a vague expression on her face.  
  
In this time, Bullseye started moving down to her neck, shoulders and chest. Lara was still staring mindlessly at the wall, not paying too much attention to what Bullseye was doing but she did feel when he stopped all of a sudden. She didn't have time to turn her head and look at him, as soon enough, his left hand grabbed her neck and squeezed it so hard that it made her wake up from her morning dizziness in the blink of an eye, not to mention that it made her gasp desperately for air.  
  
The next thing she knew, he turned her head violently, forcing her to look into his wide opened, rabid eyes; on his face she saw the same expression he usually had when killing someone who had really irritated him.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dream about the wankers ye usually get laid with, when ye're with me. Got that babe?"  
  
His relative vulgar remark upset Lara, but she thought it wiser to try and loosen a bit the situation.  
  
"You are the only one I like to get laid with," she said putting her hands around his neck, trying to ignore the hand that was clutching her throat and hoping he would release it, which he slowly began to do. "I am just tired right now, which is your fault by the way. You drained all the energy out of me last night and I didn't sleep more than two or three hours all night."  
  
"Like I said baby, not may fault ye came to me at the wrong time," he spoke with a voice that betrayed his common, most of the time unmotivated fury.  
  
Lara had little time to say anything or make a move when the hand that was now resting on her chest grabbed her neck again, pushing it back in the pillow. The next thing she knew they were replaying the previous night's events.  
  
Back then, Bullseye had acted with more tenderness, undoubtedly because of the state he was in, but this time everything was completely different; it was fast, extremely fast, violent even. His usual amount of rage, anxiety and swiftness was present in his every move and Lara detected in his looks and actions feelings of anger, annoyance and even an increasing desire for revenge.  
  
When it was all over, Lara was laying on one side with her eyes closed, as if trying to make out for the hours of sleep she had missed out on, while Bullseye was leaning on his pillow, grinning down at her.  
  
"So, what d'ye say? Did I pass yer test?" he asked in a pretty cheerful disposition, which Lara was grateful for.  
  
"That only depends if I will ever be able to move again," she answered without taking her head out of the pillow or opening her eyes.  
  
"C'mon baby, you know ye liked it. You've always liked it a little rough."  
  
"A little? That is a little for you?" she asked on an amused but not very calm tone.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I could give you much more than that and I bet you could take it way better than other ...... "  
  
"Please refrain yourself from sharing with me any of your past sexual experiences," Lara interrupted him, still without moving or opening her eyes.  
  
"Why? Ye're jealous?" Bullseye asked with a wide grin.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then how about I give you some more right now?"  
  
"Oh no!" Lara sprung up all of a sudden, extending her right arm forward to prevent Bullseye from approaching her. "I've had quite enough."  
  
"So ye're saying you didn't like it?" Bullseye crossed his arms and frowned, pretending to be upset.  
  
"I told you I will answer that when I am able to move again."  
  
"I see ye're moving quite good, baby."  
  
"Yes, but I am not walking yet, am I? ...... I still cannot imagine what got into you that night," Lara continued a couple of moments later after getting out of the bed and starting to get dressed.  
  
"What night?"  
  
"A couple of days ago, in the park."  
  
"Ohhhh, that!" Bullseye started laughing. "Don't think that'll ever happen again. It was only to get you in bed."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Yeah, and you could have made up yer mind a little faster. I never said so much bullshit in my life that I had to say that night. Damn you hard to get in bed spoiled rich women. But that's not really important now 'cause after this, I know I can have you whenever I want."  
  
"Lucky me! ...... Do you by any chance have a brush or a comb around here?" she asked after running her fingers through her messy hair.  
  
"Does it look like I need one?" Bullseye answered smiling while running his right hand over his bald head. "So how come ye're not irritated and shit like you women mostly are?"  
  
Lara started laughing at Bullseye's comment.  
  
"Why? Did you thought I wanted to marry you or something? No honey, you are just my guarantee."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, whenever I feel like doing it, I know I have someone I can go to."  
  
"Glad to know we've got a mutual thing going on here. You sure ye don't wanna stay and exercise a little bit this mutual feeling?" Bullseye asked Lara, who was now fully dressed and heading towards the door.  
  
"Everything is best served in small quantities or else one may get bored too soon. Here's your toy back," she spoke with her back turned to him, throwing backwards the silver shuriken he had impaled into her desk the previous night.  
  
Naturally, he caught it without too much effort, with one hand, as he watched her vanish before his eyes.  
  
"Are you completely out of your mind?" Leah shouted, jumping up from the dark-red, leather sofa she was sitting on in Lara's bedroom as soon as the latter opened the door. "Do you think that running off like that will make a good impression on the Kingpin?"  
  
"And I suppose flirting with his assistant will."  
  
"I wasn't flirting. It was a simple dance," Leah responded quite irritated.  
  
"Of course it was," Lara answered ironically.  
  
"So, ...... did you have a good time?" Leah asked after a short moment of silence. Lara frowned at the question and Leah continued. "...... with Bullseye. You went to see him, didn't you? You were constantly thinking about him at the party."  
  
"Well thank you for respecting my privacy."  
  
"Sorry, but you looked so disturbed and I couldn't just ask you in front of everybody. And it's not like I listened to almost everything you were thinking. But back to my question ...... how was it with Bullseye?"  
  
"What do you want? Details?"  
  
"Yeeeeees!" Leah answered as if she was entitled to know every aspect of Lara's intimate life.  
  
"Why don't you just read my mind?"  
  
"God forbid! That would be like watching a porn flick and there probably are some images of you boyfriend in there that I don't think I want to see."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So what do you want then?"  
  
"I want you to tell me stuff like where did you go, what did you do."  
  
"What do you think we did? Play cards all night long?"  
  
"Yes. Why not? Playing cards is an excellent pass-time activity."  
  
"Yeah, for you maybe. Let's go sit down and I will tell you all about it."  
  
They both headed towards the sofa and sat down but as Lara was about to speak, Leah interrupted her.  
  
"I'm having dinner with him tonight."  
  
"Who? Welch?" Lara asked curiously and Leah nodded in response. "So you are serious about this guy?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. He likes me though."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"No. He thought it. But never mind this. Tell me about your lovely psychopathic friend."  
  
"Well, ...... "  
  
The following three days went by quite smoothly. Lara went, together with Leah, to a meeting in Tokyo while Kingpin finally sold the diamonds and got in exchange more money than he had expected. Having no assignments, Bullseye spent most of his time looking for the devil but again, without any luck. The devil, on the other hand met with his new found friend, reporter Ben Urich, asking him to try and find out what might have happened to Elektra's body, which had mysteriously disappeared. Smoke, Shade and Mystique made no progress in their search for the vampire Linus Dayo, since Mystique couldn't find any useful information in the office she had searched that night at the "Olympic". The only thing they knew was that some werewolves tried to kill Dayo.  
  
As soon as she got back from Tokyo, Lara was immediately called to the WLA Headquarters by General Stryker. When Lara had taken Fisk, Welch and Bullseye there, they made an exception to the rule and granted them immediate access inside the facility. However, getting inside such a compound, which is considered one of the safest and well guarded places in the world is not easy at all. Since the organization already has a member who is able to change forms – namely Mystique -, as well as duplicate one's fingerprints or retina pattern, there certainly are other shape-shifters out there in the world, so, in order to prevent intruders from getting in, each person who wants to enter must pass a DNA test.  
  
The procedure is quite simple; all they have to do is put a finger in a special place on a machine and then a small needle extracts a bit of their blood, which the machine uses in order to identify the person's DNA. If the DNA corresponds to a member of the organization, his or her picture and name will appear on a screen in front of them and a robotic feminine voice will give them the "Access Granted" message.  
  
What is more, this procedure applies to everyone, no matter how high their ranks are. So, after passing through all these examinations and then through all the winding corridors inside the compound, Lara finally got to Stryker's office.  
  
Stryker's office resembled a bit Fisk's, because of the glass wall behind his desk. The only difference was that the giant window did not offer this time a panoramic view of the city but that of a large hall with metal walls, some staircases and various doors, leading to other offices or chambers, as the facility was, after all, underground.  
  
The shades inside Stryker's office were also different from those in Fisk's office. Instead of the bright light, the blue and the white everything was black, dark brown or silver, rendering the room quite dark.  
  
"Sir?" Lara called out after entering and seeing Stryker standing in front of the glass wall, looking towards it with a serious and pensive expresion on his face.  
  
"This situation is beginning to get out of control and the worst part is that I can't bring myself to have him killed once and for all. Sometimes he helps us but other times he messes up our business more than we can afford."  
  
"Oh, no. This is not about that devil guy, is it?" Lara asked quite annoyed.  
  
"Of course it is," Stryker turned to her irritated, raising his voice to a rather high level. "What other normal person walks about the city dressed in an idiotic costume, thinking he can make justice?"  
  
"So do you want me to take him out this time?"  
  
"Fisk wants him dead for sure. He has that famous assassin of his tracking him down."  
  
"Bullseye."  
  
"Yes, Bullseye."  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do, sir?"  
  
"I think I have found an excelent way to keep Daredevil from interfering with Fisk's business without having to kill him," said Stryker after which he took out a folder from his desk and handed it out to Lara.  
  
"What does she got to do with anything?" Lara asked after opening the file and seeing the picture inside.  
  
"Obviously you don't know who she is. Take a look through her file."  
  
"Well this is interesting!" Lara exclaimed after discovering some facts regarding the woman's identity and life.  
  
"She is the best weapon we have to keep Daredevil away. I want you to get in touch with Bullseye and convince him to take her with him, find the devil and let him know who is in charge."  
  
"I must admit this appears to be a flowless plan but I do not think that Bullseye will be too happy to see her alive."  
  
"Tell him that he can have anything he wants. Money is no problem."  
  
"He would not be interested in money. The thing he has with the devil is kind of a personal vendetta."  
  
"Colonel, this is no longer my problem. I gave you an order and your duty is to carry it out. Bullseye's attitude is not of my concerne. If he's not happy, make him happy, since you seem to know so much about him."  
  
Stryker gave Lara a curious look while he told her that and she answered with an indignant expression while he passed by her and exited the office, leaving her there contemplating his words. 


End file.
